


Pętla Ognia

by DreamsConstellation



Category: 3:10 to Yuma (2007), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bromance, Fluff, Healing, M/M, Wild West
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:08:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 16,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21875950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamsConstellation/pseuds/DreamsConstellation
Summary: W Contention słońce właśnie zaczynało chylić się ku zachodowi, kiedy konno wjechały do miasteczka dwie postaci.— Obawiam się, że przybyliśmy za późno, John — odezwał się wyższy z przybyszów, unosząc rondo kapelusza, by lepiej widzieć stację kolejową, gdzie jeszcze chwilę temu widać było jakieś wielkie zamieszanie. Spojrzał na zegarek. — Pół do czwartej… Pociąg już na pewno odjechał.— Nie dowiemy się tego stojąc tutaj, Sherlocku. — Niższy, nazwany Johnem, spiął konia i pogalopował w stronę stacji. Jego towarzysz schował zegarek i ruszył za nim.
Relationships: Dan Evans/Ben Wade
Kudos: 6





	1. Prolog

**Author's Note:**

> To opowiadanie jest prezentem gwiazdkowym dla mojej mamy, więc ostrzegam, że mogą się tutaj pojawić pewne niezrozumiałe dla ogółu aluzje :)  
Na [spotify](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/55YdLUAsv3N00vUz6YdJhK?si=5mKw1YbQRt6pA1ZKhb_w2Q) jest playlista do tego ficzka, jeśli ktoś miałby ochotę posłuchać przy czytaniu

W Contention słońce właśnie zaczynało chylić się ku zachodowi, kiedy konno wjechały do miasteczka dwie postaci.

— Obawiam się, że przybyliśmy za późno, John — odezwał się wyższy z przybyszów, unosząc rondo kapelusza, by lepiej widzieć stację kolejową. Jeszcze chwilę temu widać było na niej jakieś wielkie zamieszanie. Spojrzał na zegarek. — Pół do czwartej… Pociąg już na pewno odjechał.

— Nie dowiemy się tego stojąc tutaj, Sherlocku. — Niższy, nazwany Johnem, spiął konia i pogalopował w stronę stacji. Jego towarzysz schował zegarek do kieszeni i ruszył za nim.

Gdy dotarli na miejsce, ich oczom ukazał się przykry widok; pełno trupów, w tym jeden opłakiwany przez nastoletniego chłopca, nad którym stał pogrążony w myślach mężczyzna, skądinąd trochę do Johna podobny. W każdym razie też miał melonik i bujny wąs.

— Nie żyje… — sapnął Sherlock, spoglądając na martwe ciało, nad którym łkał chłopiec. Ściągnął tym na siebie uwagę mężczyzny w meloniku, który z zaciekawieniem przyjrzał się nowoprzybyłym. — Niech to szlag…

— Przykro mi — westchnął John, zeskakując z konia. — To był twój ojciec? — zapytał chłopca.

Dzieciak jedynie kiwnął głową w odpowiedzi. John pochylił się nad ciałem, a jego przyjaciel, również zsiadłszy z konia, podał rękę wąsatemu. — Sherlock Holmes, detektyw zza oceanu. To mój przyjaciel, doktor John Watson. Zostaliśmy wysłani za wami, żeby pomóc w odstawieniu Bena Wade’a do pociągu, ale z tego co widzę spóźniliśmy się. 

— Grayson Butterfield, szef kolei, do usług. Nie spóźniliście się, Ben Wade wsiadł do pociągu. Niestety Dan przypłacił to życiem. — Spojrzał smutno na martwe ciało leżące u jego stóp. — Właściwie to odegrała się tu dość zaskakująca scena powiedziałbym. Wade, po tym jak zabili Dana, rozstrzelał ich wszystkich, a należy dodać, że to cała jego banda, jednego po drugim. — Wskazał na pozostałe trupy. — Potem potulnie wsiadł do pociągu i odjechał do Yumy.

— Doprawdy? Pozabijał swoich ludzi? Interesujące… — Sherlock pokręcił głową z niedowierzaniem, rozglądając się po miejscu zbrodni. — Ten tutaj, to Dan Evans, tak?

Butterfield przytaknął.

— A co z resztą grupy eskortującej Wade’a? Z tego co słyszałem, było was więcej.

— Wyruszyliśmy w piątkę: McElroy, Tucker i doktor Potter zginęli po drodze — westchnął Butterfield.

— Byron McElroy? Z agencji Pinkertona?

Szef kolei przytaknął.

— No cóż…

— Panowie, nie chciałbym wam przerywać… — odezwał się nagle John, nadal pochylony nad ciałem Evansa. Sherlock i Butterfield zwrócili na niego swe spojrzenia. — Ale on nadal żyje...


	2. I. Wade

Pociąg kołysał miarowo, pędząc pełną parą, ale do Yumy był jeszcze kawał drogi. Ben Wade czekał na odpowiedni moment, żeby wyślizgnąć się ze swojego tymczasowego więzienia. Kolejny kilkuminutowy postój powinien być w Tucson. Dalej Wade jechać nie zamierzał.

Nie wiedział co ma teraz robić, po raz pierwszy w życiu nie miał planu. Dan nie żył. Cały jego gang nie żył i to za jego sprawą. Wszystko się pogmatwało, skomplikowało i straciło sens. Co robić? Gdzie iść? Nie wiedział, ale uznał, że na początek dobrze byłoby uniknąć stryczka.

Przez cały czas obserwował strażnika, który od jakiegoś czasu zaczął się straszliwie wiercić na krześle. Pewno chciało mu się lać, a to oznaczało, że wysiądzie. Wade nieznacznie przesunął się na ławce w celi, tak by być bliżej niego, a kiedy pociąg zaczął zwalniać i ów wstał, Wade także błyskawicznie podskoczył, złapał go za kołnierz i przyciągnął mocno do krat. Strażnik wyrżnął o nie głową i stracił przytomność. Wtedy bandyta odczepił klucz przypięty do jego pasa i opuścił bezwładne ciało na podłogę, ignorując zdębiałe miny swych dwóch współwięźniów.

Po zaledwie kilku sekundach mocowania się z zamkiem, był już wolny. Zabrał broń i nie czekając aż pociąg się zatrzyma, otworzył drzwi i wyskoczył na ubity piach na poboczu torów.

Zderzenie z ziemią było boleśniejsze niż przewidywał, z płuc wyrwał mu się mimowolny okrzyk bólu, ale podniósł się szybko i rozejrzawszy, zagwizdał przeciągle. Po kilku chwilach z zarośli wyskoczył jego koń.

— Witaj, Czarna Grzywo — pogłaskał zwierzaka po szyi, zastanawiając się co teraz. Był wolny, ale został sam. Zabił swych kompanów i właściwie to nie żałował. Nigdy nie zdarzyło mu się żałować swych czynów, ale... Ale od kiedy Dan padł martwy żałował bardzo głęboko jednego, tego czego nie udało mu się zrobić – ocalić przyjaciela.

Przez ostatnie trzy dni wszystko w jego życiu zmieniło się o sto osiemdziesiąt stopni, właśnie za sprawą kalekiego farmera, Dana Evansa.

Był głupcem, był strasznym głupcem sądząc, że Dan wyjdzie cało z tej przygody. Czemu nie odwołał Charliego będąc jeszcze w hotelu? Czemu wtedy nie wystrzelał całej swojej bandy z okna? Przecież z łatwością mógł to uczynić. Odebranie broni Danowi byłoby dziecinną igraszką. Kilka chwil i byłoby po kłopocie, ale nie, on wolał czekać biernie na to co się stanie i wpatrywać się uparcie w profil farmera, usiłując zapamiętać go ze wszystkimi szczegółami, żeby móc odtworzyć ten widok później, gdy już ich drogi się rozejdą.

Gdyby tylko wiedział, że nastąpi to w taki sposób. Że Evans zostanie wysłany przez Charliego na drogę, na której Ben nie będzie mógł go już nigdy odnaleźć. Nawet jeśli on sam kiedyś umrze, to był pewien, że jeśli istnieje jakieś życie pozagrobowe, nie będzie mu sądzone trafić w to samo miejsce, co Danowi.

Zaczynało się robić ciemno, Wade poprowadził więc Czarną Grzywę z powrotem w zarośla, by znaleźć sobie jakieś bezpieczne miejsce na drzemkę. Szybko natrafił na skalistą nieckę osłoniętą krzewami – idealną, żeby spędzić w niej noc.

Kiedy zbudził się następnego dnia, w głowie miał już gotowy plan, jakby jego mózg całą noc pracował i próbował znaleźć mu jakiś cel, choćby na kilka najbliższych dni.

Wdrapał się na swego konia i pogalopował z powrotem w stronę Contention, ignorując silne ssanie w żołądku. W tej chwili zamierzał zrobić jedno, oddać ostatnią posługę Danowi. Musi stawić się na pogrzebie, choćby miał ryzykować ponownym złapaniem przez Butterfielda. A co potem?

Się zobaczy.

R

Oczywiście zabrali już ciało Dana ze stacji, ktoś nawet zadał sobie trud i zabrał ciała jego gangu. Wade nie ośmielił się podjechać bliżej, w obawie, że rozpozna go zawiadowca. Po drodze obrabował napotkanych wędrowców z prowiantu i zapasowych ubrań. Przebrał się, ale twarzy niestety nie mógł zmienić, a zawiadowca miał sporo czasu, żeby mu się przyjrzeć.

Pojechał do saloonu, licząc, że tam dowie się czy ciało Dana opuściło już Contention czy wciąż gdzieś tu jest i czeka na transport. Zostawiwszy konia przed wejściem, wszedł do środka czujnie się rozglądając. Gości było sporo, ale nikt nie zwrócił uwagi na przybysza w zmiętym kapeluszu i zniszczonym płaszczu. Nie spodziewał się spotkać tu Butterfielda ani syna Dana, ale może ktoś z obecnych widział go, kiedy rozmawiał przez okno z Charliem. Spuścił więc wzrok i skierował się prosto do baru.

— Dużą whisky proszę — wymamrotał ochryple, celowo zmieniając głos.

Barman bez słowa nalał mu i wrócił do przerwanej czynności, czyli wycierania szklanek szmatą, która wyglądała, jakby wcześniej czyścił nią podłogę.

— Co to za strzelanina się tu odbyła? Jadąc natknąłem się na kilkoro podróżnych, którzy przestrzegali mnie przed tym miastem — zagaił, spoglądając przelotnie na barmana.

— Trzymali tu Bena Wade’a, żeby odstawić go na pociąg do Yumy. No i wpadła jego banda. Mówię panu, toż to była istna rzeź! Trupów więcej niż trumien u stolarza. Ale już po wszystkim, grabarz się nimi zajął.

Wade pokiwał głową i łyknął sobie zdrowo gorzałki.

— Można jeszcze? — podstawił kieliszek barmanowi, który ponownie go napełnił. — Smutna sprawa, tyle trupów.

— A no. — Mężczyzna wzruszył ramionami. — Jednego to chyba odratowali, czy jak…

Wade rzucił na niego pełne napięcia spojrzenie. Z trudem zdołał się opanować.

— Jednego z tych bandziorów? To ktoś zadał sobie trud, żeby ich ratować? — Z trudem udało mu się zachować spokojny ton.

— Nie, nie bandziora. Tego farmera co odstawiał Wade’a do po… — Barman urwał, bo Ben nie bacząc już na zdradzenie się, złapał go za koszulę i przyciągnął do siebie z dzikim błyskiem w oku.

— Gdzie on jest?! — sapnął.

— K-kto? — wydukał barman, niemal leżąc na barze.

— FARMER!

— Panie, a bo ja wiem, gdzie on jest?! — jęknął. — Jakiś nowoprzybyły lekarz go całą noc doprowadzał do porządku, pewno nadal jest w Domu Pomocy Chorym.

— Gdzie ten Dom Pomocy!?

— Główny wjazd do miasta — pisnął płaczliwie barman. — Trzeci budynek z lewej.

Wade puścił go wreszcie, rzucił w niego kilkoma monetami i wybiegł z saloonu nie oglądając się za siebie. Chwycił lejce Czarnej Grzywy i wskoczywszy na siodło z bijącym mocno sercem skierował ją w stronę głównego wjazdu do miasta.

Dom Pomocy Chorym, to była zbyt szumna nazwa, dla budynku, który ukazał się jego oczom po kilku minutach jazdy. Bardziej odpowiednią byłoby Rudera Pomocy Chorym. Nie miało to jednak w tej chwili znaczenia. Jeśli tylko ludzie w tym miejscu przyczynili się do uratowania Dana, w opinii Wade’a należała im się wieczna chwała.

Zeskoczył z konia i ruszył w stronę drzwi wejściowych. Na ganku, huśtając się leniwie w bujanym fotelu, siedział wysoki, ciemnowłosy mężczyzna. Palił fajkę i łypał na niego podejrzliwie. Wade przeszedł obok, ignorując go, ale zawahał się na progu. A co, jeśli w środku jest Butterfield? Co do Williama, na pewno czuwał przy ojcu, ale dzieciak z pewnością go nie wyda. Za to kierownik kolei zaraz znowu spróbuje zapędzić go do więzienia w Yumie.

Trudno. Mniejsza z tym. Zobaczenie Dana żywego będzie warte tego by ponownie zostać złapanym.

— Pan do kogo? — odezwał się siedzący na ganku mężczyzna, kiedy Wade podjął już decyzję o wejściu do środka.

— Nie twój interes — prychnął.

— Tak się składa, że mój. — Mężczyzna wstał, stając z nim twarzą w twarz. — Nazywam się Sherlock Holmes i jak sądzę, mam przyjemność z Benem Wadem.


	3. II. Evans

Dan Evans tkwił w mrocznej studni nieświadomości, w której było mu całkiem dobrze. Odpłynęły od niego wszelkie troski i zmartwienia. Z trudem przypominał sobie swoje imię, nie pamiętał kim był zanim znalazł się w tym miejscu ani czym się zajmował. Pozostało w nim jedynie niejasne poczucie, że robił coś ważnego, coś bardzo istotnego, co udało mu się doprowadzić do końca, a potem wpadł w otchłań, pełen samozadowolenia i dumy. 

Niestety, ktoś próbował go z tej błogosławionej ciemności wyciągnąć. Wyraźnie słyszał głos, wzywający go po imieniu. Nawet nie jeden głos, a kilka. 

— Panie Evans?

— Dan! Dan, słyszysz nas? 

Stąd pamiętał, jak się nazywa. Głosy nie pozwoliły mu zapomnieć. 

— Tato…? 

A to było coś nowego. Kolejne przypomnienie. Był nie tylko Danem Evansem, był też ojcem. Głos, który wypowiedział to słowo był mu znajomy, prawie jak jego własny. 

— W-William? — Sam siebie zaskoczył, skrzecząc ochryple imię syna. Kiedy spróbował otworzyć oczy, mroczna studnia zaczęła powoli rozmywać się w ciepłym świetle.

— Tato! — Coś przycisnęło się do jego ramienia. 

— Bogu niech będą dzięki! — sapnął kolejny znany mu już głos. — Doktorze Watson, jest pan cudotwórcą. 

— Pan Butterfield? — Dan zdołał wreszcie rozchylić powieki, a twarze pochylających się nad nim ludzi, których głosy słyszał, zaczęły nabierać ostrości. Powoli wracały do niego wszystkie wspomnienia. 

Rozglądając się pobieżnie, zdołał ustalić, że leży na pryczy w ciasnym pokoiku, oświetlonym całym mnóstwem świec. Pełno w nim było medycznych przyborów zalegających na podwieszanych półkach.

— Witaj Dan. — Butterfield uśmiechnął się szeroko, ocierając czoło chusteczką. — Już myślałem, że cię straciliśmy. Na szczęście w porę przyjechał doktor Watson. — Wskazał na człowieka, którego Dan nie rozpoznawał, ale którego mógłby uznać, za sobowtóra albo brata Butterfielda. 

— Jak się pan czuje, panie Evans? — zapytał.

— Jakby mnie ktoś postrzelił — odparł Dan, próbując wstać. Powstrzymały go ręce Williama. 

— Musisz leżeć, tato. Straciłeś bardzo dużo krwi. 

— Co z Wadem? — zapytał Dan, nie potrafiąc ugryźć się w język. Zastanawiał się, ile czasu był nieprzytomny i czy bandyta dotarł już do więzienia.

— Pojechał do Yumy. — Znowu odezwał się Butterfield. — Wykonałeś zadanie, Dan. Będą opowiadać o tobie legendy. — Lekko poklepał go po ramieniu. — Na mnie czas. Mam sporo do załatwienia. O nic się nie martw, odpoczywaj, a ja wszystkim się zajmę. Do zobaczenia!

Kiedy zniknął z zasięgu jego wzroku, Dan zwrócił się do jego sobowtóra, niejakiego doktora Watsona. 

— Długo tutaj leżę? 

— Kilka godzin. — Lekarz uśmiechnął się do niego dobrodusznie. 

Zatem Wade pewnie już dotarł do Yumy.

— Musi pan odpocząć, sen jest najlepszym lekarstwem — kontynuował doktor. — William idź do hotelu i też się prześpij, ja i Sherlock zostaniemy z twoim tatą. W razie czego, poślemy po ciebie. 

— Idź Will. Nic mi nie będzie — zwrócił się Dan do syna, widząc jego wahanie. Gdy chłopiec z ociąganiem opuścił pomieszczenie, Dan znowu zagadnął lekarza, byle tylko nie zostawać sam na sam z myślami. Właśnie teraz mogli w Yumie szykować stryczek dla Wade’a. Czy uda mu się uciec stamtąd po raz trzeci? Czy zdąży? — Co to za Sherlock, o którym pan wspomniał? 

— Mój przyjaciel i towarzysz, Sherlock Holmes. Razem zostaliśmy oddelegowani by pomóc wam z Wadem, ale nie zdołaliśmy was dogonić. 

— Jak dla mnie to przybyliście w samą porę — mruknął znacząco Dan.

W tej chwili ktoś wszedł do izby. 

— Ocknął się? — zapytał nowoprzybyły. — William powiedział…

— O wilku mowa — przerwał mu doktor Watson z uśmiechem. — Panie Evans, pozwoli pan, że przedstawię, oto Sherlock Holmes. 

Dan spróbował wyciągnąć rękę do przybysza, przyszło mu to z wielkim trudem. — Miło mi poznać. 

— Mnie również, choć sądziłem, że to się już nie stanie. Nie żebym nie wierzył w zdolności Johna w ratowaniu ludzkiego życia, ale był pan w naprawdę ciężkim stanie. Rekonwalescencja potrwa.

— Najlepiej byłoby, gdyby został pan tutaj, w Contention na kilka tygodni — wtrącił doktor Watson. — Choć coś mi mówi, że będzie pan jak najprędzej chciał wracać do domu.

— Chcenie nie ma tu nic do rzeczy. Muszę wracać do domu do żony i drugiego syna. Zostali sami. 

— Rozumiem, panie Evans, ale w tym stanie może pan bardzo ciężko znieść tak daleką podróż… Pan Butterfield wyjechał właśnie w tej sprawie. Zajmie się pańską rodziną i zatroszczy o jej bezpieczeństwo, dopóki pan nie wróci. Ma pan liczne obrażenia wewnętrzne, których zagojenie się potrwa co najmniej dwa tygodnie. Przez ten czas powinien pan wyłącznie leżeć. — Doktor Watson westchnął, zapewne na widok determinacji malującej się w oczach Dana. — Będę mówił bez ogródek, panie Evans. Jeśli zechce pan jechać do domu wcześniej, może pan nie przeżyć podróży.

R

— Muszę jechać do domu, panie Holmes. Wytrzymam, jestem tego pewien. Czuję się naprawdę dobrze — powiedział Dan, kiedy detektyw przyniósł mu śniadanie następnego ranka. Rzeczywiście czuł się o wiele lepiej niż w nocy, tuż po odzyskaniu przytomności. 

— Nie mnie o tym decydować, Evans. — Mruknął Holmes, stawiając tacę z jedzeniem na stoliku obok pryczy i pomagając Danowi podnieść się do pozycji siedzącej. — Jeśli John mówi, że powinieneś tu siedzieć, to powinieneś tu siedzieć i nie marudzić. 

— Ale moja rodzina…

— Twoja rodzina ma się świetnie pod opieką Butterfielda. Wytrzymają bez ciebie tych kilka tygodni. — Położył mu tacę z jedzeniem na kolanach. — To wzmacniająca owsianka według przepisu Johna. Proszę, doceń, że sam stał od rana w kuchni i przygotowywał to dla ciebie. Smacznego. 

Dan zabrał się do jedzenia. Owsianka była wstrętna w smaku, ale jeżeli miała przyśpieszyć jego rekonwalescencję, nie zamierzał wybrzydzać.

— Grzeczny chłopiec — mruknął detektyw żartobliwie i opuścił pokój. W drzwiach minął się z Williamem. 

— Will dopilnuj, żeby ojciec wszystko zjadł — rzucił do niego. — Potem przynieś mu zioła, John naszykował już wszystko w kuchni. 

— Dobrze, panie Holmes. — William grzecznie kiwnął głową i podszedł do łóżka ojca. — Smakuje ci? 

— Próbowałeś tego?  — odpowiedział ten pytaniem, krzywiąc się.

— Nie, dostałem śniadanie w hotelu. Butterfield opłacił nam pobyt na dwa tygodnie z góry. 

— Nam? — Dan uniósł brwi. 

— Nie możesz tu zostać, tato. To miejsce przeznaczone dla osób potrzebujących natychmiastowej opieki lekarskiej. Dziś przeniosą cię do hotelu. Tam będzie cię dalej doglądać doktor Watson. 

— Wolałbym, żeby przenieśli mnie już do domu — mruknął. 

— Wiem, ale na razie to zbyt niebezpieczne. Musimy tu zostać przez jakiś czas. Butterfield dopilnuje by mama i Mark byli bezpieczni. 

— Powinieneś był jechać z nim — westchnął Dan. 

— Nie zostawiłbym cię tutaj w takim stanie, tato. Mama na pewno to zrozumie. 

Przez chwilę siedzieli w milczeniu. Dan jadł owsiankę, zmuszając się do przełknięcia każdego kęsa, a William, siedzący u jego boku wpatrzył się w okno. 

— Myślisz, że to już? — zapytał nagle. Mężczyzna nie musiał pytać o co synowi chodzi, w jego głowie także błąkało się to samo pytanie. 

— Miało być o świcie, więc pewnie tak…, chyba że…

William spojrzał na niego z nadzieją. — Chyba, że co? 

— Chyba, że im uciekł. 

— Myślisz, że mogłoby mu się udać?

Dan zamyślił się na chwilę. 

— Tak, myślę, że tak. 

Will przyjrzał się ojcu uważnie. 

— Masz nadzieję, że uciekł, prawda? 

— Zasłużył na swój los, William — mruknął Dan gniewnie. — Nie myśl sobie, że dlatego, iż przeżyliśmy razem kilka emocjonujących przygód, zapałałem wielkim współczuciem do mordercy i rabusia. Możesz przynieść mi te zioła z łaski swojej? Już prawie skończyłem jeść. 

Sam nie wiedział czemu zareagował tak gwałtownie na słowa syna. Może dlatego, że William miał rację? Dan w głębi serca żywił nadzieję, że Ben Wade po raz kolejny wymknął się z rąk sprawiedliwości.

Wkrótce po śniadaniu usnął, obudził go dopiero doktor Watson, który przyszedł koło południa, zmienić mu opatrunki. 

— Czuję się całkiem dobrze, doktorze… — zaczął Evans, uznając, że spróbuje szczęścia z doktorem.

— Cieszę się. Dziś przeniesiemy pana do hotelu. Musimy zwolnić miejsce dla nagłych wypadków. 

— Tak, William wspomniał mi o tym…, ale… myślałem, że może od razu przeniesiecie mnie na moją farmę? 

— Nie ma nawet takiej możliwości, panie Evans. Proszę się z tym wreszcie pogodzić. Niech pan wytrzyma chociaż te dwa tygodnie. 

Dan westchnął ciężko.

— Już kończę, jeszcze chwilka — powiedział przepraszająco doktor, najwyraźniej myśląc, że sprawił mu ból. 

— Nie, nie o to chodzi — Evans pokręcił głową. — Chciałbym już wrócić do domu. 

— Rozumiem pana doskonale, ale…

Niestety Dan nie dowiedział się, jak doktor Watson zamierzał zakończyć swą wypowiedź, bowiem przerwały mu podniesione głosy, dochodzące z dworu. 

Doktor przerwał opatrywanie go marszcząc brwi. 

— To chyba Sherlock… Przepraszam na chwilę. Pójdę sprawdzić co się dzieję i zaraz do pana wrócę, panie Evans.


	4. III. Wade

Wade tłukł trzymającego go Holmesa na oślep i próbował wyciągnąć broń z kabury, ale cholerny detektyw przygniótł go do ziemi w taki sposób, że pistolet znajdował się poza jego zasięgiem. Chyba, że zdołałby zrzucić z siebie Holmesa, ale na razie się na to nie zanosiło.

— Nikomu nic nie zrobię! Chcę tylko zobaczyć się z Danem! — wrzasnął, na co detektyw zaśmiał się gorzko.

— Dość już narozrabiałeś, Wade. Jeśli sądzisz, że pozwolę ci na spotkanie z człowiekiem, który wsadził cię do pociągu do Yumy, jesteś w wielkim błędzie.

— Nie zrobię mu krzywdy. Chcę tylko zobaczyć na własne oczy w jakim jest stanie.

— Nawet o tym nie marz — warknął Sherlock. Przy drodze zaczęli się już zbierać gapie, obserwujący całe zajście. — Will! Will! Chodź no tutaj chłopcze!

W zasięgu wzroku Wade’a pojawił się William Evans. Albo raczej jego nogi. Bandyta spróbował unieść głowę, by zerknąć chłopakowi w oczy, ale detektyw zaraz wcisnął mu twarz w piasek.

— Przyprowadź no mi tutaj zastępcę szeryfa. Niech zabiorą go do aresztu.

— Ale panie Holmes… — odezwał się Will niepewnie. — Przecież on mówi, że nikomu nic nie zrobi. Chce tylko sprawdzić co z tatą.

— Synu, nie ucz mnie jak mam postępować z przestępcami. Idź po szeryfa.

— Ale…

— Żadne, ale, jeśli…

W tej właśnie chwili, Wade poczuł, że uścisk detektywa słabnie. Zebrał w sobie wszystkie siły i jednym, płynnym ruchem zrzucił z siebie Holmesa i przycisnął kolanem do ziemi. Szybko przyłożył mu lufę pistoletu do głowy, ale nie pociągnął za spust.

— Nie mam złych zamiarów, panie Holmes. —Wysyczał. — Zamierzam jedynie odwiedzić przyjaciela i sprawdzić, jak się czuje. Potem może pan ze mną robić co chce. — _O ile uda się panu mnie złapać_, dodał w myślach.

Cofnął pistolet, chwycił kapelusz, który spadł mu podczas szamotaniny i podniósł się, nie odwracając się nawet w stronę rozłożonego na łopatki detektywa.

W drzwiach szpitala pojawił się wąsaty mężczyzna, odrobinę przypominający Butterfielda. Spojrzał z troską na Holmesa i Willa, który właśnie, przepraszając raz po raz, pomagał detektywowi wstać.

— Mogę w czymś pomóc? — zapytał Wade’a.

— Może mi pan wskazać drogę do Dana Evansa.

— A pan to?

— Ben Wade, do usług. — Bandyta uśmiechnął się złośliwie i nie zważając na zaskoczoną minę sobowtóra Butterfielda, wkroczył do wnętrza budynku.

— Dan?! Jesteś tu? — krzyknął. Po schodach schodziła pielęgniarka, ale zobaczywszy go, zaraz zawróciła i popędziła z powrotem na górę. Przez chwilę Wade nasłuchiwał, ale ponieważ nie było odpowiedzi poszedł dalej korytarzem. — Dan! Gdzie jesteś?

— Tutaj! — po kilku chwilach wreszcie usłyszał głos, który ostatnimi czasy stał się dla niego tak drogi. Był słaby, ale z pewnością nie umierający.

Wade, z dziko bijącym sercem, wkroczył do pokoju, z którego ów głos dobiegał. Dan, w połowie obandażowany, leżał w łóżku i wpatrywał się w niego z niedowierzaniem. Wokoło pełno było zużytych opatrunków, wyglądało na to, że ktoś przerwał opatrywanie go w połowie.

Wade miał ochotę przyskoczyć do łóżka i uścisnąć Dana, ale powstrzymał się, głównie ze względu na kiepski stan przyjaciela. Podszedł do niego powoli, z uśmiechem na twarzy.

— Dan… — wzruszenie chwyciło go za gardło i na więcej nie mógł się zdobyć. — Dan… — powtórzył, wyciągając do niego dłoń.

Sam nie wiedział, czego się spodziewał w odpowiedzi, ale na pewno nie tego.

Evans wycelował w niego broń i warknął:

— Czego chcesz, Wade?!

Ben stanął jak wryty. Dopiero teraz uświadomił sobie, że wciąż trzyma w dłoni pistolet, który przyłożył do głowy Holmes’owi. Szybko schował go do kabury i uniósł dłonie do góry, chcąc pokazać, że nie ma złych zamiarów.

— Spokojnie, Dan. Przyszedłem cię tylko odwiedzić. Myślałem… byłem pewien, że nie żyjesz. Nawet nie wiesz, jak się cieszę…

— Daruj sobie, Wade. Mów czego chcesz albo odstrzelę ci ten głupi uśmieszek.

Teraz Ben poczuł się naprawdę zraniony. Taka spotyka go nagroda za pchanie się prosto w paszczę lwa, tylko po to, żeby upewnić się, że Dan żyje. Postąpił jeszcze kila kroków wprzód, chcąc przekonać przyjaciela, że jego zamiary są czyste, jak łza, gdy ten, nieoczekiwanie zbladł jeszcze bardziej i osunął się bez życia na poduszki.

— DAN! — wrzasnął Wade, przyskakując do pryczy. — LEKARZ! POMOCY! SZYBKO!

Do pokoju wpadł mężczyzna, którego Wade minął w drzwiach a zaraz za nim Holmes i William. Najwyraźniej podsłuchiwali pod drzwiami. W tej chwili Wade nie miał im tego za złe.

— Coś mu zrobił?! — jęknął Will, rzucając się na bandytę z pięściami.

— Nic, przysięgam!

— Panowie, spokojnie! — powiedział wąsacz. — Prawdopodobnie zasłabł ze zdenerwowania. Stracił dużo krwi, każdy wstrząs emocjonalny może być dla niego zgubny.

— Mówiłem ci Wade! Nie powinieneś był go niepokoić! — warknął Holmes.

— Skąd mogłem wiedzieć, że zareaguje tak paranoicznie?!

— Stąd, że przez ciebie prawie stracił życie!

— Zamknijcie się! — ryknął na nich sobowtór Batterfielda, który jak podejrzewał Wade, był doktorem. — Sherlock, przynieś mi sole trzeźwiące, a ty Wade, przydaj się na coś i schłodź mu czoło zimną wodą.

— Tak, tak, jasne, już się robi. Ale gdzie ta woda?!

— Ja to zrobię, doktorze Watson — prychnął niecierpliwie William, podbiegając do miednicy stojącej na parapecie i obficie mocząc w niej kawałek szmaty. Bandyta poczuł się całkowicie bezużyteczny. A tak bardzo chciał Danowi pomóc.

Po chwili wrócił Holmes z solami trzeźwiącymi i jakoś udało im się ocucić Dana. Wtedy dzieciak wypchnął Wade’a z pokoju.

— Lepiej niech przyjdzie do siebie nim znowu pana zobaczy, panie Wade — powiedział z groźną miną. — Wyjaśnię mu, że ma pan pokojowe zamiary i jak tata będzie gotów się z panem zobaczyć, to pana zawołam.

— Niech ci będzie. Nie chciałem, żeby tak wyszło…

— Wiem. Dlatego proszę, żeby pan teraz nie utrudniał. — Nie czekając na odpowiedź, chłopak wrócił do pokoju, zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi.

Wade westchnął, wyszedł na ganek i zasiadł na bujanym fotelu, w którym jeszcze kilka chwil temu, siedział detektyw. Kilkoro gapiów, którzy zebrali się, by obserwować ich bójkę już się rozeszło, mógł więc siedzieć tam spokojnie i czekać na wezwanie.

Z wnętrza Domu Pomocy Chorym wyszła pielęgniarka, którą Wade wcześniej wystraszył. Zobaczywszy go, szybkim krokiem udała się w stronę centrum miasta. Wade miał nadzieję, że nie poszła po zastępcę szeryfa.

— Nic mu nie będzie, ale oby to się nie powtórzyło. — Głos doktora zabrzmiał mu nad uchem tak nieoczekiwanie, że aż podskoczył. — Jest z nim William, da panu znać, kiedy będzie mógł pan odwiedzić Dana ponownie. O ile w ogóle mój pacjent będzie miał jeszcze ochotę pana oglądać. Mam nadzieję, że uszanuje pan wtedy jego życzenie.

Wade kiwnął głową, choć wcale nie był tego pewien czy uszanuje życzenie Dana, jeśli będzie przeciwne temu czego on, Wade, chciał.

— Jak zdołał go pan poskładać do kupy? Był podziurawiony jak sito.

— Miał dużo szczęścia, kule ominęły najważniejsze narządy wewnętrzne. No i ma bardzo silny organizm. — Doktor przysiadł na schodach prowadzących na ganek, po chwili z budynku wyszedł Holmes i mierząc Wade’a niechętnym spojrzeniem, dołączył do niego, zapalając fajkę.

Po kilkunastu minutach pojawił się William.

— Może pan iść.

Wade, tylko na to czekał. Podskoczył do góry i klepiąc dzieciaka po ramieniu mruknął — Dzięki, Will. — Po czym po raz drugi tego popołudnia ruszył na spotkanie z Danem.

— No więc czemu zawdzięczam twoją wizytę? — zapytał od progu farmer. Nie wyglądał na udobruchanego, choć Wade podejrzewał, że syn perswadował mu długo i dobitnie pokojowe zamiary odwiedzającego.

— Temu, że jakoś trudno mi się z tobą rozstać.

Dan prychnął, ale niezrażony tym Ben kontynuował.

— Dopiero, gdy myślałem, że umarłeś zrozumiałem, jak ważna dla mnie była nasza znajomość. Choć krótka i burzliwa, nadała mojemu życiu czegoś czego nigdy w nim nie było…

— Pęcherzy na stopach?

— Dan, Dan, Dan… — westchnął Wade, uśmiechając się przymilnie. — Ja ci się uzewnętrzniam, a ty jesteś oziębły, jak zawsze. Myślałem, że podczas naszej wspólnej przygody przekroczyliśmy już pewną granicę intymności.

Evans spojrzał na niego, jak na wariata.

— Chyba uderzyłeś się ostatnio w głowę, Wade, skoro uważasz, że między nami była jakakolwiek intymność.

— Mam na myśli intymność duchową, Dan i dobrze o tym wiesz. Czy naprawdę tak wiele się zmieniło, bo już nie jestem twoim więźniem? Sądziłem, że się zaprzyjaźniliśmy.

— Podczas naszej, jak to nazwałeś, przygody, owszem, poznałem cię całkiem nieźle i dowiedziałem się, że nie jesteś przeżarty złem do szpiku kości. Ale nie myśl sobie, że to sprawi, że będę teraz przyjaźnił się z kryminalistą.

Wade się nachmurzył.

— A więc to tak? Uważasz się za lepszego ode mnie, bo żyjesz zgodnie z prawem? Bo byłeś taki szlachetny i ryzykując zdrowie i życie, zostałeś bohaterem?!

— Nie uważam się za bohatera ani tym bardziej za lepszego od ciebie! — warknął gniewnie Evans, blednąc. Ben już się przestraszył, że znowu zemdleje, ale on przerwał na chwilę, uspokoił oddech i podjął już cichszym i spokojniejszym tonem. — Uważam, że gdyby nie moje zadanie, w postaci odprowadzenia ciebie na ten cholerny pociąg, nasze drogi nigdy by się nie skrzyżowały…

— O czym ty mówisz, Dan? Przecież poznaliśmy się już wcześniej, czyżbyś zapomniał? Bóg, przeznaczenie, los, nazywaj to jak chcesz, ale jakaś siła wyższa sprawiła, że wpadliśmy na siebie dwukrotnie i uważam, że nie stało się to bez powodu. — Wade spojrzał na niego znacząco.

Dan wywrócił oczami i skierował wzrok na okno.

— Rozumiem, że chcesz odpocząć — powiedział spokojnie Wade, zakładając kapelusz — Pójdę sobie teraz i pozwolę spokojnie pomyśleć, ale nie martw się, nie odejdę daleko.


	5. IV. Evans

Dan martwił się o Wade’a, a okazało się, jak zresztą zwykle, że o tego zatwardziałego bandytę nie trzeba się martwić. Zawsze spadnie na cztery łapy, jak kot.

Oczywiście, że uniknął stryczka. Jak w ogóle Dan mógł myśleć, że ktokolwiek zdoła uwięzić Bena Wade’a, jeżeli ten tego nie chce? Jemu się udało właśnie dlatego, że sam Wade tego chciał. Zwyczajnie pozwolił mu się więzić, właściwie nie wiadomo, dlaczego. Pewno taki miał akurat kaprys i już. Nigdy nie można było być go pewnym w stu procentach.

Danowi, choć nie chciał tego przyznać przed bandytą, też wydawało się, że się zaprzyjaźnili, ale… czy naprawdę mógł wierzyć w słowa notorycznego mordercy? Swojej bandzie pewnie także wmawiał, że są przyjaciółmi, ale przecież zabił ich wszystkich, bez mrugnięcia okiem w ciągu kilku sekund.

Cichy głosik w głowie podpowiadał Danowi, że Wade zrobił to dla niego, że zrozumiał swe błędy i zemścił się na swych zepsutych i bezlitosnych kompanach, za zabicie jedynego, prawdziwego przyjaciela Ale przecież okazało się, że ten cały Prince, choć władował w niego chyba cały bęben, nie zdołał go zabić. Dzięki doktorowi Watsonowi, Dan wciąż żył i jakoś musiał sobie poradzić z konsekwencjami czynów swoich, a także i Wade’a. Nie narzekałby, gdyby Holmes zabrał przestępcę daleko stąd, tak, żeby Dan nie musiał się już z tym wszystkim mierzyć.

R

Przenieśli go do hotelu późnym popołudniem. Wade gdzieś zniknął, a Dan nawet nie zamierzał pytać, gdzie. Mimo to William i tak wyjawił mu, że bandyta oddał Holmesowi swą broń i przyrzekł nie oddalać się z Contention, dopóki on, Dan, tutaj będzie.

— A co potem? Znowu pozwoli wsadzić się do pociągu i znowu z niego ucieknie? — zapytał ironicznie ojciec.

— Tato, czemu jesteś taki? Przecież on chce dobrze…

— William, od kiedy to zostałeś adwokatem diabła? Przestań! — Dan energicznie obrócił się na bok w swym nowym, o wiele bardziej miękkim łóżku, zapominając, że nie wolno mu tego robić. Farmer syknął cicho, gdy z ledwie co zasklepionej rany na ramieniu, popłynęła świeża krew.

— Pójdę po doktora — mruknął William, ale w drzwiach zderzył się z Wadem.

— Nie trzeba — odezwał się bandyta, odsuwając dzieciaka na bok. — Ja się tym zajmę.

Dan nic nie powiedział, ból był tak przejmujący, że było mu wszystko jedno, kto go opatrzy.

— Znieczulić cię najpierw, Dan? — zapytał Wade, zbliżając się do niego z butelką whisky w dłoni.

— Dzięki, nie trzeba — syknął farmer przez zaciśnięte zęby.

Wade wzruszył ramionami i sam pociągnął zdrowo z butli, po czym skierował się do misy stojącej na toaletce i dokładnie umył ręce. Ból zamroczył Dana i nie widział co bandyta robił dalej, dopóki nie poczuł, że jego dłonie delikatnie ściągają mu stary opatrunek. Mimowolnie drgnął, czując jego dotyk na swojej skórze

— Nie wierć się, Dan. Nie chciałbym sprawić ci bólu.

— Już i tak boli jak cholera.

— Mówiłem, żebyś się napił.

— Mógłbyś chociaż nic nie gadać, tylko skupić się na pracy?

— Wedle życzenia, Dan.

Zmiana opatrunku zajęła Wade'owi więcej czasu niż doktorowi Watsonowi, ale, Dan przyznawał to niechętnie, bandyta zrobił to delikatniej. Nawet smarowanie rany cuchnącym płynem odkażającym bolało mniej.

— Lepiej? — zapytał Wade, gdy skończył.

— Tak, dzięki — mruknął Evans.

— Przynieść ci może kolację?

— Byłbym wdzięczny.

Wade uśmiechnął się.

— Jestem do twojej dyspozycji, Dan.

I tak to wyglądało. Dzień za dniem Wade pełnił straż u boku Dana, nie opuszczając go ani na chwilę. Reagował na każdy jęk, stęknięcie, na każdy grymas bólu, starając się robić wszystko, by ulżyć przyjacielowi w cierpieniu. Nie okazywał najdrobniejszych oznak zniechęcenia nawet w takich przypadkach, gdy musiał wyczyścić nocnik czy uprać jego piżamę. Rwał się do pomocy przy myciu, ale według Dana to była już zdecydowanie przesada. Wolał, żeby asystowali mu wtedy William albo ewentualnie cierpliwy doktor Watson.

Evans zastanawiał się czym podyktowany jest ten nagły wybuch miłosierdzia ze strony Wade'a. Czy próbował mu zadośćuczynić, po tym jak przez niego, Dana spotkało tyle nieszczęść? Jeśli tak, to był bardzo wytrwały w swym postanowieniu. Oczywiście zapytany o to, szedł w zaparte twierdząc, że nie jest to z jego strony żadne zadośćuczynienie, bo przecież Dan sam się pchał w paszczę lwa, zgłaszając się do eskortowania go do pociągu. Doprowadziło to niemal do kolejnej kłótni, na szczęście w porę przerwał im Holmes, wydmuchując dym ze swej fajki i wzdychając ciężko — Kłócicie się, jak stare dobre małżeństwo.

— Otóż to — Wade uśmiechnął się pod nosem, a Dan wściekł się jeszcze bardziej. Na szczęście od jego postrzelenia minęło już kilka dni i stał się na tyle silny, by nie mdleć przy byle okazji. — Mamy tylko jeden problem. Dan nie chce zaakceptować mojej miłości.

Sherlock zachichotał, za co Dan miał ochotę rzucić w niego talerzem z owsianką, którą właśnie jadł.

— Panie Holmes czy pan nie powinien Wade'a zaaresztować już dawno i zabrać do więzienia?! — jęknął. Pytał o to Holmesa średnio trzy razy dziennie, a odpowiedź wciąż brzmiała tak samo.

— Za dobrze się bawię, patrząc na waszą dwójkę, Evans. Za nic nie pozbawiłbym się dobrowolnie takiej rozrywki.

— Ale przecież on może uciec w każdej chwili, nie wolno mu ufać.

Detektyw wyszczerzył zęby — Uwierz mi, Dan, Wade nigdzie nie ucieknie. Gdzie ty tam i on.

Farmer zmarszczył gniewnie brwi. Czuł się całkowicie bezradny wobec nieoczekiwanego przymierza jakie zawiązało się między Holmesem i Wadem. Doktor Watson także nie wspierał go w dążeniu, by pozbyć się stąd bandyty.

— Lepiej niech będzie tu z nami, przynajmniej mamy go na oku — mówił, ze spokojem badając go dalej. — Twoje rany goją się bardzo szybko. Wade troszczy się o ciebie lepiej niż najczulsza żona. Jeszcze kilka dni i będziesz mógł spróbować wstać.

Co do Williama, to w ogóle stracił pewność czy to rzeczywiście jego dziecko. Stał się tak zagorzałym kibicem Wade'a i tak gorliwie przekonywał do niego Dana, że ten zaczął preferować samotność od towarzystwa syna. Nie upłynął dzień bez jego natarczywych pytań o to czy już się z Benem pogodzili, choć Dan uparcie twierdził, że nie są skłóceni, jedynie on nie ma ochoty kontynuować tej znajomości.

— Czemu, tato? To jest naprawdę świetny gość i tak się o ciebie troszczy, widać, że mu zależy...

— Czy wyście wszyscy powariowali?! — jęknął Dan. — Idź już Will, chcę spać.

R

Po tygodniu tej męki, doktor Watson wreszcie pozwolił mu wstać z łóżka i przejść przez pokój o własnych siłach. Wokół jego łóżka zebrali się więc wszyscy zainteresowani; William, Holmes, doktor Watson oraz Wade, który uparł się także asystować przy tym wydarzeniu. Pomógł mu nawet założyć protezę i podtrzymywał, gdy Dan ostrożnie stawiał pierwsze kroki.

Ciągnący ból w lewym boku i ramieniu nie dawał zapomnieć o odniesionych ranach, ale był do zniesienia. Dan odepchnął Wade'a i ruszył dalej sam. Zaraz jednak poczuł jego uścisk na swojej dłoni.

— Puść mnie! — syknął.

— A jak upadniesz?

— Nie upadnę.

— Lepiej nie ryzykować, prawda doktorze Watson?

— Ben ma rację, Dan.

W farmerze wszystko się zagotowało. Od kiedy to doktor tak się spoufalił z Wadem, że mówi mu po imieniu? No i co to w ogóle miało znaczyć, żeby bandzior trzymał go za rękę jak małe dziecko, które uczy się chodzić. Nie mogli mu dać laski albo kuli?

— Słodko razem wyglądacie — zachichotał Sherlock, a William, ku wściekłości ojca, zawtórował mu.

— Nie no, ja tego dłużej nie zniosę — ryknął Dan, wyrywając dłoń z uścisku bandyty. — Wynoś się stąd Wade! Nie chcę cię więcej oglądać! Ani słuchać tych idiotycznych docinków! Słyszysz?! Idź precz!

Wade uśmiechnął się czule, jak matka do rozrabiającego szkraba i westchnął — Uwielbiam, kiedy się wściekasz, Dan.

Tym razem miarka się przebrała. Farmera wprost zalała dzika furia i rzucił się na Wade'a z pięściami.


	6. V. Wade

Wszystko wskazywało na to, że Benowi będzie bardzo trudno zdobyć ponownie sympatię Dana. Gdyby tylko wiedział co wpłynęło na tę nagłą zmianę uczuć farmera? Może obwiniał go za to, że Wade nie zdołał ochronić go przed swymi kompanami? Gdyby nie to, Dan już dawno byłby w domu. A może chodziło o to, że zamiast dojechać grzecznie do Yumy, Ben zwiał z pociągu i zadanie Dana niejako nie zostało dokończone.

Bo na pewno nie miało to nic wspólnego ze zmianą w ich relacji w postaci braku kajdanek na nadgarstkach Wade'a. Dan był na to za mądry. Musiało chodzić o coś innego i on, Wade, nie spocznie, dopóki się tego nie dowie i nie sprawi, że Dan znowu zacznie go darzyć cieplejszym uczuciem.

Tak sobie perswadował, trzymając kulę śniegu owiniętą szmatą, przy oku które jakąś godzinę temu podbił mu właśnie Dan. Zaskakujące było to, ile farmer ma w sobie siły, zważywszy na to, że jeszcze tydzień temu mdlał od samego nadmiaru emocji, a obecnie już tłukł jak dawniej.

Ben nawet nie próbował się bronić, jedynie przytrzymywał Dana w obawie, że ten upadnie. Wybuch gniewu nie trwał długo, bo zaraz rozdzielili ich Sherlock i John. Okazało się, że pod wpływem wysiłku, rana na ramieniu Dana znowu się otworzyła i doktor Watson zdecydował się ją zszyć, skoro Dan ma takie problemy z panowaniem nad sobą.

Ułożyli Evansa z powrotem na łóżku i doktor zajął się nim, wspomagany przez Holmesa. Wade usłyszał, jak ten ostatni szepcze do Willa "Zabierz go stąd". Domyślił się, że chodzi o niego.

Zszedł więc za dzieciakiem potulnie na dół, do baru. Zamówił sobie whisky, a mały gdzieś zniknął, ale zaraz wrócił niosąc niewielki tobołek, z którego kapała woda.

— Zebrałem trochę śniegu. Niech pan sobie przyłoży do policzka, bo już zaczyna puchnąć.

— Dzięki. Twój ojciec ma całkiem niezły prawy sierpowy — zaśmiał się Wade. — Powinieneś być z niego dumny.

— Jestem, panie Wade. Przykro mi, że jest do pana nastawiony tak nieprzyjaźnie.

— Kiedyś mu przejdzie. — Wade wzruszył ramionami. — Zastanawiam się tylko czemu tak bardzo opiera się mojej przyjaźni? Co się stało?

— Nie jestem pewien, ale zdaje mi się, że on po prostu przestał panu ufać. Na jego oczach zabił pan całą swoją bandę, tata nie rozumie, że to było w odwecie za niego. Myśli, że naprawdę jest pan odarty z wszelkiej moralności.

— Drogi chłopcze, ja jestem odarty z wszelkiej moralności, ale twojego ojca nigdy bym nie oszukał ani nie zdradził. On jest ponad moimi ambicjami, dążeniami, cechami charakteru czy moją moralnością...

— Ja to wiem, panie Wade — dzieciak niecierpliwie przerwał jego wywód. — Musi pan jeszcze przekonać o tym tatę.

— I zrobię to, synu. — Ben uniósł szklankę, jakby w toaście. — Choćby to miała być ostatnia rzecz, jaką zrobię w życiu — zakończył, po czym wypił trunek do dna.

R

Kolejne dni mijały, a z każdym Dan czuł się coraz lepiej. Zaczął już nawet schodzić na posiłki do hotelowej restauracji, a raz wybrał się na mały spacer po miasteczku w towarzystwie syna.

Wreszcie doktor Watson zgodził się ustalić datę powrotu do domu. Zamówiono dyliżans, który miał ich odwieźć. John i Sherlock postanowili towarzyszyć Evansom do samego Bisbee, gdzie umówili się z Butterfieldem.

Wade zrozumiał, że musi działać, jeśli nie chce jeszcze rozstawać się z Danem.

Dwa dni przed planowanym wyjazdem, kiedy odprowadził Evansa po kolacji do jego pokoju, szybko wrócił na dół, do hotelowej restauracji, gdzie posiłek kończył doktor i zagadnął go.

— John, nie sądzisz, że powinienem jechać z wami do Bisbee?

Watson uniósł brwi — W jakim celu?

— No wiesz, dla bezpieczeństwa Dana.

— Z nami będzie bezpieczny.

— Dodatkowa lufa nigdy nie zawadzi.

— Jeśli myślisz, że damy ci dobrowolnie pistolet, to jesteś w wielkim błędzie. — Obok Johna zasiadł Sherlock z rozgniewaną miną. — Zabawa się skończyła Wade. Koniec zgrywania czułego amanta, bo jak widzisz, na Dana to nie działa. Jutro przyjeżdża po ciebie kawaleria i zabierają cię prosto do Yumy. Pora wreszcie wypełnić przeznaczenie. — Wymierzył w niego pistolet. — I nie próbuj żadnych sztuczek, bo może się to dla ciebie źle skończyć.

Ben zmierzył go wzrokiem, ale nic nie powiedział. Za to John wziął go w obronę.

— Ale Sherlock… Czy to naprawdę jedyne wyjście?

— John, wiem, że zachowuje się ostatnio jak potulny baranek, ale nie zapominaj, że to morderca, który powinien odpowiedzieć za swoje czyny, nawet jeśli teraz ich żałuje.

— Może mógłby jechać z nami? Wtedy mielibyśmy go stale na oku…

— Zamierzasz go pilnować już do końca życia?

John zamilkł, pogrążając się w myślach. Teraz głos zabrał Wade.

— Będę mógł się pożegnać?

— Z Danem? Jasne, że tak, ale nie wiem, czy to będzie czułe pożegnanie. — Sherlock wstał i wyciągnął z kieszeni kajdany. — A teraz środki ostrożności.

Tym sposobem następnego ranka Wade znowu stał przed Danem skuty. Liczył, że ten widok jakoś ożywi farmera, ale mylił się. Dan pożegnał go poważnym skinieniem głowy i tylko błysk łzy w oku zdradził jego żal czy może wzruszenie.

Ben odjeżdżał z Contention po raz drugi, czując się równie podle, jak za pierwszym razem. Dan żył, ale nie chciał go znać. Sam już nie wiedział, co gorsze, mimo wszystko nie zamierzał się jeszcze poddawać. Tym razem wyruszał w eskorcie siedmioosobowego oddziału kawalerii, ale i tak był pewien, że po raz drugi uda mu się uciec nim dotrą do Yumy. Po ucieczce znowu zamierzał wrócić do Dana.

R

Jechali cały dzień. Wade udawał spokojnego i pokornego, a kiedy się zatrzymali, żeby rozbić obóz, kilkanaście mil za Tucson, grzecznie ułożył się na posłaniu i ukradkiem obserwował swych strażników.

Tylko dwójka z nich wydała mu się niebezpieczna. Zdążył już nawet poznać ich nazwiska, Stewart i Jones, przyrodni bracia. Już po kilku pierwszych kilometrach podróży, zorientował się, że są dość inteligentni i musi na nich uważać. Reszta to były same kapuściane głąby, ledwie odróżniające jedną stronę rewolweru od drugiej. Wade poradziłby sobie z nimi nie zdejmując kajdanek. A skoro o kajdankach mowa, właśnie jeden z tych kapuścianych głąbów trzymał kluczyk.

— Kto by pomyślał, że doczekam chwili, gdy moim więźniem będzie sam Ben Wade — westchnął z lubością Jones, wyrywając Wade’a z zamyślenia. Był to ten wyższy i brzydszy z braci. Siedział nieopodal i smażył kawałek chleba w ognisku, które przed chwilą rozpalili.

— Jak to człowiek nawet nie wie, ile dobrego go jeszcze w życiu czeka — odrzekł Wade, uśmiechając się niewinnie.

— Prawdę mówisz, Benie Wade. — Tym razem odezwał się Stewart. — A nas czeka jeszcze przyjemność w postaci ujrzenia cię na stryczku. Ale będzie zabawa! — Zaśmiał się jowialnie, zarzucając swą blond grzywą, a Jones mu zawtórował.

Ben nadal uśmiechał się słodko, myśląc o tym, kto będzie się śmiał ostatni. Czekał jedynie na odpowiedni moment.

Kiedy wszyscy posnęli, a ów kapuściany łeb, który trzymał kluczyk od kajdanek, pełnił wartę w nocy, Wade uznał, że już czas. Udając, że śpi zaczął ciężko dyszeć, jakby się dusił. Strażnik, zamiast kogoś obudzić, zbliżył się do niego cicho, chcąc na własną rękę sprawdzić co mu się stało. Wade w duchu zaśmiał się z jego głupoty. Błyskawiczny ruchem podciął go i nim mężczyzna zdołał choćby pisnąć ogłuszył, uderzając kamieniem w głowę.

Czujnie rozejrzał się po pozostałych kawalerzystach sprawdzając czy żaden się nie obudził, a upewniwszy się, że nie, obszukał strażnika. Znalazłszy kluczyki, zabrał swój pas z rewolwerem i odwiązał Czarną Grzywę od drzewa. Odszedł cicho kilka kroków od obozu, odpiął kajdany i wreszcie wskoczył na grzbiet konia.

Ujechał ledwie kila kroków, a już usłyszał za plecami wrzaski kawalerii. Kapuściany głąb najwyraźniej odzyskał przytomność. Trzeba było rąbnąć go mocniej. Ale nie było czasu nad tym rozmyślać, bo lada chwila ruszy pościg. 

Wade ponaglił Czarną Grzywę i chcąc ich zmylić, odbił w bok, jadąc głównym traktem. Zapewne pomyślą, że z niego zjedzie i będzie przedzierać się przez chaszcze indiańskich szlaków.

Na jego nieszczęście było ich akurat tylu by mogli z powodzeniem rozdzielić się na trzy grupy. Pech chciał, że Stewart i Jones pojechali głównym traktem, jakby doskonale znali jego myśli. Nie minęło kilka minut, a wychynęli zza zakrętu i na długim, prostym odcinku Wade stał się dla nich łatwym celem. Nim zdążył skierować Czarną Grzywę w bok, dwie kule świsnęły mu koło uszu, a trzecia trafiła w konia.

Czarna Grzywa zarżała i padła na ziemię, zrzucając z siebie jeźdźca.

— Nie! — wrzasnął Wade, przeturlawszy się po piachu, ale nie miał czasu by pomóc klaczy, bo napastnicy nadjeżdżali.

— Koniec z zabawą w miłosiernego samarytanina — warknął wściekle, wyciągnął rewolwer i dwie sekundy później, na drodze leżały dwa trupy.

Wade szybko podszedł do Czarnej Grzywy. Całe szczęście klacz oberwała w nogę i nie była to rana śmiertelna, ale z pewnością nie nadawała się do ujeżdżania w tym stanie. Najlepiej jak potrafił opatrzył ją, używając do tego rękawa swej koszuli i pilnie nasłuchując czy nie nadjeżdża reszta pościgu. Pomógł klaczy wstać i upewniwszy się, że może iść, choćby i wolno, chciał wsiąść na któregoś z koni należących do jego ofiar. Niestety, obydwa czmychnęły, gdy tylko spróbował się do nich zbliżyć.

— Niech to szlag! — Odwrócił się do swojej klaczy i chwytając jej lejce, pociągnął w stronę pobocza. — Wygląda na to Czarna Grzywo, że się spóźnimy.

R

I miał rację. Mimo skrótów, z których skwapliwie korzystał Wade, szli całą noc i cały ranek. Do Contention dotarli niemal w samo południe zakurzeni i zmęczeni, ale nie było czasu na odpoczynek.

Wade zaprowadził Czarną Grzywę do weterynarza, a sam udał się do hotelu w nadziei, że Dan jeszcze nie wyjechał. Barman, którego poprosił o wodę, szybko rozwiał te nadzieje, kiedy zapytał o detektywa i jego towarzyszy.

— Pojechali, jakąś godzinę temu.

Wade zagryzł zęby. Czarna Grzywa nie mogła na razie go wieźć, będzie musiał skombinować innego konia. Ale przecież nie zostawi tu swojej ukochanej klaczy. Mógłby ruszyć za nimi dopiero za kilka dni, ale coś mu mówiło, że kiedy Dan będzie już w domu to nie będzie szansy na to, żeby przywrócić ich dawne stosunki.

Wrócił do weterynarza, po drodze odwiedzając jeszcze sklep odzieżowy i kradnąc koszulę. 

— Pańskiej klaczy już nic nie grozi, potrzebuje jedynie kilku dni odpoczynku — oznajmił lekarz, głaszcząc konia z uśmiechem na twarzy.

— Na razie nie mogę jej tego zagwarantować... — mruknął pod nosem Wade, zapinając guziki koszuli. — Ile jestem panu winien?

— Sześć dolarów.

Wade bez zbędnych komentarzy wyłuskał kilka monet z buta i podał weterynarzowi. Potem zabrał Czarną Grzywę i wciskając kapelusz mocniej na głowę, odmaszerował w poszukiwaniu kogoś, kto sprzeda mu drugiego konia, na którym będzie mógł pojechać w ślad za Danem.


	7. VI. Evans

Może trzeba było posłuchać doktora Watsona i jeszcze poczekać z podróżą? Dan z trudem znosił każdy, nawet najmniejszy wybój na drodze. A tych najdrobniejszych było stosunkowo niewiele, zdecydowanie przeważały wielkie, ogromne i kolosalne.

Usadzili go na siedzeniu i przypięli pasem, żeby był jak najbardziej stabilny, ale i tak trzęsło nim jak piachem w sitku. John siedział razem z nim we wnętrzu dyliżansu, starając się, jakoś go wspierać. Co jakiś czas pokrzykiwał do Will i woźnicy – Traversa, siedzących na koźle, by zwolnili, choć i tak poruszali się już niewiele szybciej niż gdyby szli pieszo. Sherlock jechał konno obok powozu, co jakiś czas ich wyprzedzając, żeby zbadać dalszą drogę, to znowu zerkając przez okno i pytając jak się czuje pacjent.

Dan nie odpowiadał, za bardzo był zajęty zaciskaniem zębów z bólu i pozostawiał konwersację doktorowi.

— Jeszcze kilka mil i dotrzemy do osłoniętego od wiatru i wzroku niepożądanych osób miejsca. Tam zostaniemy na noc — oznajmił detektyw, kiedy zaczęło już zmierzchać. Dan odetchnął w duchu. Jeszcze chwila i odpocznie. Musi wytrzymać jeszcze tylko trochę.

Kiedy dyliżans wreszcie się zatrzymał, zrobiło się już niemal zupełnie ciemno. John i William pomogli Danowi wysiąść i ułożyć się na przygotowanym przez Sherlocka posłaniu, a Travers rozpalał ogień.

Dan poczuł się o niebo lepiej, kiedy przestało nim kołysać, więc gdy doktor zaczął sprawdzać jego opatrunki, rozejrzał się dookoła z zaciekawieniem, niemal nie czując bólu. Zatrzymali się pod niewielkim, skalistym wzgórzem, które było ukształtowane w taki sposób, że osłaniało ich od trzech stron. Rosło na nim kilka krzewów, na jednym przysiadł właśnie jakiś ptak. Dan w dogasającym świetle dnia nie był w stanie rozpoznać, jaki to gatunek, ale był wyjątkowo duży. Pewno jakaś odmiana sępa. Nieoczekiwanie, ptak przypomniał mu o Wadzie, który teraz przemierzał prerię w towarzystwie kawalerii i pewno tylko czeka na jeden fałszywy krok strażników, by im się wymknąć.

Zjedli kolację w ciszy, nie licząc głośnego zastanawiania się Williama, czy Wade już uciekł kawalerii, czy jeszcze nie. Dan wolał udawać, że go nie słyszy, niż przyznać, że sam też się nad tym zastanawiał. Potem padło pytanie o kolejność pełnienia straży. Evans chciał zostać uwzględniony przy rozdzielaniu wart, ale doktor Watson kategorycznie tego zakazał, argumentując tym, że w tempie jakim jadą, przed nimi jeszcze dwa dni podróży i Dan potrzebuje jak najwięcej odpoczynku i snu, żeby je przetrwać.

R

Zbudził go wystrzał z pistoletu. Zerwał się na swym posłaniu, zapominając, że jego rany nadal się nie zagoiły i jęknął z bólu, z powrotem padając na ziemię. Od razu doskoczył do niego śpiący obok Will.

— Tato! Wszystko w porządku? — ledwie widział twarz syna w ciemnościach. Z ogniska pozostał już jedynie żar, nie dający zbyt wiele światła.

— Tak, tak. Za szybko się podniosłem.

— Co się dzieje?! — usłyszał zdenerwowany szept Johna dobiegający gdzieś z lewej strony. Travers także już się podnosił z posłania.

— Ktoś próbuje do nas podejść… — odparł Sherlock. Jego postać majaczyła na tle rozgwieżdżonego nieba. Mając za osłonę głaz stojący u stóp wzgórza, mierzył lufą pistoletu w ciemność nocy. — Lepiej od razu go odstraszyć, nie sądzisz?

— Może to Wade? — wyszeptał William z nadzieją, pomagając ojcu się podnieść. Dan, pomimo dość niekomfortowej sytuacji, w której się znaleźli, nie mógł się powstrzymać, żeby nie wywrócić oczami. Dzieciak miał jeszcze większą obsesję na punkcie tego bandyty niż on.

— Wade dałby nam jakiś znak… — Sherlock zmarszczył brwi — tak myślę. Chyba wie, że jak się tu podkradnie w środku nocy, to zastrzelimy go bez przyglądania się kim jest.

Nagle kilka kul świsnęło im koło uszu i Travers osunął się bez życia na ziemię.

— Nie! — William przypadł do starca, szarpiąc go za ramię. — Panie Travers!

Dan padł na ziemię pod gradem kul, ciągnąc za sobą syna. John także rozpłaszczył się na piachu i przytknął palce do szyi Traversa sprawdzając czy ów żyje. 

— Przykro mi, Will — pokiwał smętnie głową.

— Nie pora na drzemki! — Upomniał ich Sherlock, odwracając się i rzucając w Dana rewolwerem. — Chwytajcie za broń, bo nas tu wystrzelają jak kaczki! Jest ich co najmniej pięciu!

— Poddajcie się, jesteście otoczeni! — Usłyszeli groźny głos jednego z napastników.

— Szlag! — Syknął Holmes, ale głośno powiedział — To raczej wy powinniście się poddać! Nie wiecie z kim macie do czynienia!

— Doskonale wiemy, panie Holmes! Pozdrowienia od Konserwy!

— Psia mać! — sarknął detektyw. — To banda Alexa Konserwy! Znaleźli mnie.

— Kogo banda?! — zdziwił się Dan. — Pierwsze słyszę o jakieś Konserwie…

— Nic dziwnego, to bandyci z północy. Nie zapuszczali się nigdy tak daleko… Pół roku temu wsadziłem ich herszta do więzienia, od tego czasu się mszczą.

— Szkoda, że nam wcześniej nie powiedziałeś, że ściga cię banda tego psychopaty! — jęknął John. — Ilu ich jest?

— Zwykle jeździli w dziesiątkę, ale…

— W ILU?!

— …ALE dwa miesiące temu doszły mnie słuchy, że podczas jakiegoś rabunku zginęło trzech z nich.

— Zatem siedmiu — mruknął John.

— O ile nie zwerbowali kogoś nowego — dodał Dan.

Zabrzmiało kilka kolejnych strzałów, Sherlock i John także odpowiedzieli ogniem, a Evans przycisnął syna mocniej do ziemi.

— William, przeczołgaj się do tamtej szczeliny skalnej, będziesz bardziej osłonięty.

— Chcę wam pomóc, tato!

— Choć raz mnie posłuchaj, Will! — Dan poczekał aż syn wykona polecenie. Potem z trudem uniósł się do pozycji klęczącej i wsparł na głazie, za którym kryli się Sherlock i John, celując rewolwerem w stronę, z której padały strzały. Uważnie wpatrywał się w teren przed nimi. Oczy przyzwyczaiły mu się już do ciemności, więc reagował na każdy ruch naciśnięciem spustu.

— Nieźle, Dan. Postrzeliłeś już dwóch! — pochwalił go Sherlock, niestety chwilę nieuwagi przypłacił postrzałem w ramię. Padł na ziemię z donośnym okrzykiem bólu. Przerażony John przypadł do niego i Dan został sam na placu boju. Nie minęło kilka chwil, a napastnicy zbliżyli się tak bardzo, że Dan musiał strzelać na ślepo, całkiem ukryty za głazem, żeby nie odstrzelili mu głowy.

— Panie Evans, niech pan wstrzyma ogień — westchnął cicho Sherlock. — Nie damy im rady. Jeśli chcemy spróbować przeżyć, musimy się teraz poddać.

Dan zmarszczył gniewnie brwi.

— Po moim trupie!

Nagle poczuł, że ktoś szarpie go za włosy, odchyla głowę mocno do tyłu i przykłada nóż do gardła.

— Wedle życzenia, panie odważny. — Był to jeden ze zbirów, który właśnie wdarł się do obozu.

— NIE! — ryknęli jednocześnie John i William, który właśnie wyskoczył ze swojej kryjówki.

— Nie chcesz tego zrobić Reg! — krzyknął Sherlock. Wstał z ziemi trzymając się za ramię. — To ważna osobistość w tutejszych stronach. Jeśli go zabijesz, każdy okoliczny szeryf pozna twoje imię i rysopis.

Bandzior zaśmiał się rubasznie — Nie nabierzesz mnie na swoje sztuczki Holmes, wiem, że blefujesz. — Za jego plecami już ustawiła się reszta gangu – pięciu mężczyzn z pistoletami skierowanymi na Sherlocka i jego towarzyszy. Dan nie śmiał choćby przełknąć śliny w uścisku niejakiego Rega, czuł, że ostrze noża zaraz przebije mu skórę.

— Koniec zabawy, Holmes. Pora odpokutować za twe winy.

— Żeby pokuta była skuteczna, najpierw należy szczerze żałować swych grzechów — gdzieś ponad ich głowami, od strony wzgórza, odezwał się znajomy głos, który sprawił, że w serce Dana mimowolnie wstąpiła otucha. — Obawiam się, że pana Holmesa to nie dotyczy.

Zaskoczeni bandyci spojrzeli w górę, szukając właściciela głosu, jednak nim go wypatrzyli, nim w ogóle zorientowali się co się dzieje, rozległo się sześć strzałów, po których wszyscy padli martwi na ziemię.

Dan po raz trzeci tej nocy opadł twarzą w piach, kiedy zastrzelony napastnik wypuścił go ze swego uścisku. Siły zupełnie go opuściły, czuł, że rana na ramieniu znowu zaczęła krwawić, a rana na boku zapewne nie wygląda lepiej.

— Dan? — ktoś pomógł mu przekręcić się na bok. — Nic ci nie jest?

— Nie — spojrzał na człowieka, który wybawił ich z wielkiej opresji, który uratował mu życie, już po raz drugi. — Dzięki, Ben — powiedział, uśmiechając się półgębkiem, a zaraz potem stracił przytomność.

R

— Może trzeba było jeszcze poczekać z podróżą, nadal jest słaby…

— To ja tu jestem doktorem, Wade. Nic by mu nie było, gdyby nie strzelanina, za dużo wysiłku i za dużo emocji.

— Nie sądziłem, że kiedyś to powiem, ale naprawdę jestem twoim dłużnikiem, Wade.

— Daj spokój, Holmes. Wystarczy, że przestaniesz mnie ścigać i będziemy kwita. Co ty na to?

— Właściwie… mógłbym ci dać czyste konto od teraz. Ale jeśli coś znowu zmalujesz, nie będę się patyczkował w odwożenie cię do więzienia tylko zastrzelę na miejscu.

— Umowa stoi!

— Ale nie mów tego przy małym. Dobrze, że akurat śpi. Niech nie myśli, że stróże prawa są tacy łatwi do urobienia.

— Jak w takim razie zamierzasz mu to wytłumaczyć?

— Coś wymyślę…

— Mówiąc „mały” macie na myśli mnie, czy Williama? — odezwał się Dan, otwierając oczy. Już kilka chwil temu odzyskał przytomność, ale miał pewne trudności ze zrozumieniem tej rozmowy. Wyraźnie słyszał głos Wade’a, a przecież bandyta nie mógł być z nimi. Jechał w eskorcie kawalerii do Yumy. Jednak zaraz przypomniała mu się nocna strzelanina i nagłe pojawienie się Wade’a w roli ich wybawcy.

Teraz siedział tuż obok niego, uśmiechając się szeroko. Dan, zaskakując tym samego siebie, także odpowiedział mu uśmiechem.

— Jak się czujesz? — zapytał Wade.

— Znakomicie, jak nigdy, wiesz? — prychnął ironicznie Evans.

— Mówiłem, żebyście nie jechali beze mnie — bandyta wzruszył ramionami.

— Przecież wiedzieliśmy, że tak czy siak do nas dołączysz. Jesteś niepozbyty, Wade.

— Nie mów, że lubisz, jak ci się narzucam, Dan — zachichotał.

— Nawet kawaleria nie była w stanie powstrzymać cię od powrotu do nas…

— Do ciebie, Dan — poprawił Wade.

Farmer przyjrzał mu się długo i uważnie, jakby zobaczył go po raz pierwszy. Nadszedł chyba czas pogodzić się z myślą, że Ben Wade może i nie jest aniołem, ale na pewno nie chce dla niego źle.

Sherlock odchrząknął — Może mamy was zostawić samych?

Dan zerknął na niego i na Watsona odrobinę zmieszany.

— Dzięki, nie trzeba.

Przez chwilę milczeli, a gdy Sherlock wreszcie usnął, a John oddalił się by pełnić wartę, Wade nachylił się do Dana i zapytał:

— To jak? Mogę zostać?

— Mnie się pytasz?

— Tylko twoja opinia na ten temat mnie interesuje.

Dan wywrócił oczami.

— Wcześniej jakoś nie miałeś problemu, żeby robić wszystko wbrew mojej opinii.

Wade błysnął zębami. — Wcześniej nie myślałeś racjonalnie, Dan, a teraz dostrzegam w twoich oczach błysk zrozumienia.

Evans westchnął ciężko, ale odrzekł — Dobrze, możesz zostać, Wade.


	8. VII. Wade

— _Mieli mnie powiesić o świecie, a ujrzałem słońce znów..._ — nucił sobie pod nosem Wade, zadowolony z życia, jak nigdy. Wreszcie Dan w niego uwierzył, mieli przed sobą jeszcze dwa dni wspólnej podróży, w ciągu których wszystko mogło się zdarzyć, żyć nie umierać po prostu.

— Chyba jeszcze nigdy nie widziałem, żeby się pan tak uśmiechał — zwrócił się do niego William. Właśnie kopali grób dla Traversa, w świetle wynurzającego się zza horyzontu słońca.

— Masz rację, trochę to niestosowne — Wade zaraz spoważniał. — Powiedz mi, czy twój ojciec tęsknił za mną, choć trochę?

Will przestał kopać i spojrzał na niego marszcząc brwi — Raczej nie miał na to czasu. Nie widzieliście się ledwie dwa dni.

— Dla wielkiego uczucia, dwa dni rozłąki to jak wieczność — westchnął teatralnie Ben.

— Ech, panie Wade... — mruknął dzieciak pod nosem, kręcąc głową i wracając do kopania.

— Dość pogaduszek! — Nad ich głowami pojawiła się postać Dana. Z trudem wspierał ciężar ciała na zdrowej nodze, ale stał prosto — Przez was nigdy nie ruszymy.

— Dan, nie powinieneś się przemęczać — przypomniał mu Wade.

— Masz rację, patrzenie na was, jak się guzdrzecie, to rzeczywiście istna męka.

— Usiądź sobie w dyliżansie i poczekaj grzecznie, a my się tu wszystkim zajmiemy.

— Nie jestem obłożnie chory, Ben. Mogę już powoli wracać do normalnego trybu życia.

Wade uniósł brew.

— Mam nadzieję, że do "wracania powoli do normalnego trybu życia" nie zalicza się kopanie grobów?

— A żebyś wiedział.

— Chyba oszalałeś! — sapnął z niedowierzaniem. — Absolutnie ci nie wolno! Nie możesz!

— Nie próbuj mi rozkazywać, Wade! — warknął groźnie Dan i zrzuciwszy płaszcz z ramion, zwrócił się do Williama. — Idź pomóż doktorowi i Sherlockowi z końmi.

— Ale tato! Jesteś za słaby na tak ciężką pracę. Pamiętasz jeszcze, że w nocy zemdlałeś?

— Czuję się świetnie Will. Rób co mówię.

— Ale…

— William!

Syn niechętnie podał ojcu szpadel i wyszedł z dołu, który z Wadem zdążyli już wykopać.

— Chyba uznam, że robisz to, żeby się przede mną popisać, Dan — odezwał się Wade, kiedy chłopak odszedł na tyle daleko, że nie mógł go już usłyszeć.

Farmer go zignorował, zsunął się ostrożnie do dołu, na razie głębokiego na jakieś trzy stopy. Żeby do Traversa nie dokopały się dzikie zwierzęta, trzeba było wykopać jeszcze drugie tyle.

— Proszę cię… Jeśli nie chcesz przemęczać dzieciaka, sam to zrobię, ale przestań się popisywać do jasnej cholery!

Dan, wciąż nie zwracając uwagi na jego słowa, zabrał się za kopanie. Jego ruchy były powolne i ostrożne, ale miarowe. Ben uznawszy, że nic nie wskóra, postanowił dać za wygraną. Nie chciał ponownie zepsuć swych stosunków z Evansem, więc wrócił do kopania, obserwując przyjaciela uważnie, gotów zareagować na choćby najdrobniejszą oznakę zmęczenia czy osłabienia.

— I jak się czujesz? — zapytał po kilkunastu minutach, gdy grób był już prawie gotowy.

— Dobrze — odparł po prostu Dan, nie przerywając kopania.

— Mogę sam dokończyć, jeszcze kilka machnięć…

— Możesz się przymknąć?

Wade westchnął, ale nim zdążył odpowiedzieć, uprzedził go doktor Watson.

— Dan! Co ty wyprawiasz?!

— Kopię — odparł zapytany, jak gdyby nigdy nic.

— Nie wolno ci! — John w mgnieniu oka znalazł się tuż przy nich, a raczej nad nimi, stając na krawędzi wykopanego dołu.

— Doktorze, proszę przestać mnie traktować jak pacjenta niepełnosprawnego umysłowo! Tylko fizycznie jestem okaleczony, rozum nadal mam sprawny i wiem co dam radę zrobić, a czego nie.

— Przestań się wymądrzać, Dan i wyłaź stamtąd — doktora poparł także Holmes, stając obok niego. Zza jego pleców wyjrzała twarz Williama, na której malowało się poczucie winy. Zatem mały doniósł na poczynania ojca. I bardzo dobrze. Wade uśmiechnął się do niego i ukradkiem puścił oczko.

— Wyjdę jak skończę — odparł, Dan, nadal machając szpadlem.

— Grób jest już dość głęboki, równie dobrze, możemy skończyć teraz — Wade spróbował załagodzić sytuację.

Dan westchnął ciężko, ale odłożył szpadel i zaczął wyczołgiwać się z dołu.

— Byłbym wdzięczny, gdybyście przestali mnie traktować jak dziecko — oznajmił gniewnie.

— A ja byłbym wdzięczny, gdyby udało nam się dowieść cię żonie w stanie nie gorszym niż gdy opuszczałeś Contention — odparował Watson. Ben pierwszy raz słyszał, by denerwował się tak na kogoś innego niż Sherlock. Zdaje się, że dla detektywa była to miła odmiana, bo uśmiechnął się pod nosem z zadowoleniem.

Przez chwilę John i Dan mierzyli się wzrokiem, w końcu farmer ustąpił, najwyraźniej zdając sobie sprawę, jak wiele doktor dla niego zrobił.

— Dobra panowie, składamy Traversa do grobu i znikamy stąd — przerwał ciszę Holmes. — Przed nami jeszcze kawał drogi.

R

Straciwszy woźnicę, chcąc nie chcąc, musieli zdać się na Wade’a. Koń, na którym przyjechał z Contention, został dopięty do zaprzęgu, a Czarna Grzywa biegła obok nich. Choć może biegła to za wiele powiedziane. Poruszali się tak wolno, ze względu na Dana, że nie był to galop, a raczej cwał.

— Co się stało pańskiej klaczy? — zapytał William, siedzący razem z nim na koźle.

— Postrzelili ją podczas naszej brawurowej ucieczki — wyjaśnił Ben.

Dzieciakowi oczy zapłonęły.

— Jak udało się panu uciec kawalerii? Myślałem, że tym razem nie da pan rady.

— Chłopcze małej wiary, to tacy sami ludzie jak ty czy ja. No, może niektórzy odrobinę głupsi — wspomniał owe kapuściane łby, z którymi przyszło mu mieć do czynienia. — Uciekłem, gdy spali, ale oczywiście zaraz ruszyli w pogoń. Wywiązała się strzelanina i Czarna Grzywa ucierpiała.

— A czy nie powinna odpoczywać przez kilka dni, aż jej noga się wyleczy?

— Powinna, ale nie mogłem zostawić jej w Contention, skoro wybierałem się w tak daleką podróż. Dlatego… em… zdobyłem drogiego konia, by nie obciążać jej swoim ciężarem podczas drogi. Rudy to świetny rumak.

— Jest piękny — przyznał Will, podziwiając zwierzę, jadące na czele zaprzęgu. Rzeczywiście, koń w słońcu wydawał się niemal czerwony, a jego grzywa przywodziła na myśl płynną miedź. Nie sposób było nie zwrócić na niego uwagi. — Mam wrażenie, że gdzieś już go widziałem….

— Kupiłem go od pewnego handlarza, który nie do końca wiedział, jak powinno się obchodzić z koniem — Wade uśmiechnął się na wspomnienie tego, jak wpakował kulkę w łeb, mężczyźnie, który tłukł Rudego kijem. Zaraz jednak spoważniał, nie chcąc by William dowiedział się o jego postępku. Znęcanie się nad zwierzętami było bestialstwem, ale lepiej, żeby nikt nie wiedział, że Wade urządza samosądy z tego powodu. — Jeżeli zechcesz będzie twój. Gdy tylko Czarna Grzywa wyzdrowieje, nie będę go potrzebował.

Oczy chłopca zalśniły na te wieści.

— Naprawdę?! O rety, dziękuję, panie Wade.

Bandyta uśmiechnął się, ale odrobinę uwierała go świadomość, że nie powiedział chłopakowi całej prawdy. Rudy, był koniem Charliego Prince ‘a. Ben rozpoznał go od razu i pomimo tego co się stało, nie mógł tak po prostu zostawić zwierzaka na pastwę losu. Ostatecznie nie było winą konia, że miał beznadziejnego właściciela.

Wkrótce zrobili krótki postój, żeby się posilić i żeby Dan mógł rozprostować kości, a doktor sprawdzić czy nic złego nie dzieje się z jego ranami. 

— Rany boskie — jęknął, zdejmując opatrunek z rany na brzuchu.

Wade w okamgnieniu znalazł się przy nich ze strachem spoglądając na to, co odsłonił doktor. Nie znał się na tym, ale brzuch Dana, wokół świetnie się gojącej dziury po kuli, pokrywał ciemny siniec, którego nie było jeszcze trzy dni temu, gdy samodzielnie zmieniał mu opatrunek.

— Krwiak — zawyrokował Watson. — A tak się upierałeś, żeby kopać ten grób.

— To od kopania? — zapytał Wade.

— Zapewne… Osłabione naczynia krwionośne musiały popękać od wysiłku. Dobrze byłoby czymś to schłodzić…

Cała czwórka rozejrzała się dookoła, próbując zlokalizować coś zimnego. Jedynie Dan lekceważąco machnął ręką.

— Nic mi nie będzie…

— Nie boli cię?

— Nie bardziej niż zwykle. Tylko tak strasznie wygląda.

— Skaranie boskie z tobą, Dan. Gdybyś mnie chociaż raz posłuchał — doktor pokręcił głową.

— Straciłem do pana zaufanie po tygodniu jedzenia pana owsianki, doktorze — Dan spróbował obrócić wszystko w żart. — Nic mi nie będzie.

— Nie mniej jednak, nie zaszkodziło by przyłożyć do siniaka coś zimnego. Może chociaż namoczymy w wodzie z bukłaków jakąś szmatkę?

— Po co marnować wodę — Dan sam z powrotem założył sobie opatrunek, powoli się podniósł i sięgnął do torby z jedzeniem. — Jedzmy i ruszajmy. Szkoda czasu.

R

Zaczęło zmierzchać, gdy zatrzymali się na nocleg. Wade ułożył się obok Dana i podjął dręczący go temat, zaraz po kolacji, uznając, że już dłużej nie wytrzyma. Do Bisbee zostało pół dnia drogi. Jego wspólny czas z przyjacielem nagle zaczął się raptownie kurczyć.

— Will bez przerwy ekscytuje się tym, ile będzie miał do opowiedzenia matce i bratu — zaczął, nie zwracając uwagi na zdziwioną minę Dana. — Pewnie nie możesz się już doczekać spotkania z rodziną?

— Owszem — odparł ostrożnie farmer.

— Tak…, tak… Rodzina, wierna żona, mały smyk kręcący się pod nogami… to takie urocze…

— Możesz mi powiedzieć o co ci chodzi, Ben?

Wade spojrzał badawczo na Dana, a nie zauważywszy u niego żadnych oznak zdenerwowania, kontynuował.

— Zapytam wprost – czy jest możliwość, że kiedykolwiek będę mógł cię odwiedzić w twoim domu, Dan?

Farmer uniósł brwi.

— Chcesz mnie odwiedzać? I może jeszcze opowiadać mojej żonie o tej… czekaj, jak to było? Granicy intymności, którą to niby przekroczyliśmy?

— Och Dan, nie martw się, twoja słodka Alice o niczym się nie dowie — Wade uśmiechnął się szelmowsko. Ku jego zdziwieniu Dan w ogóle się nie zdenerwował.

— Pomyślę o tym, ale najpierw będę musiał zapytać resztę rodziny, czy nie mieliby nic przeciwko.

— Will na pewno się zgodzi.

— A skoro o Williamie mowa, wspomniał, że chcesz mu oddać tego nowego konia…

Wade rzucił szybkie spojrzenie na przyjaciela. Czy rozpoznał Rudego?

— Masz coś przeciwko? — zapytał niewinnie.

Dan zawahał się przez chwilę.

— Nie — odrzekł w końcu. — Chłopak sporo przeszedł z twojego powodu, należy mu się jakaś rekompensata. Poza tym domyślam się, że będziesz chciał się pozbyć tego konia jak najszybciej. Nie było już bardziej charakterystycznych?

Wade zachichotał. Ulżyło mu, że Dan nie wie, kim był poprzedni właściciel Rudego.

— No, panowie, śpimy. Jutro ruszamy o świcie, bo na wieczór jesteśmy umówieni z Butterfieldem w Bisbee — przerwał im Sherlock. — John, pierwsza warta twoja.

— Butterfield wypłaci ci nagrodę? — po chwili bandyta zwrócił się ponownie do Dana.

— Nie tylko. Zagwarantował mi także, że Hollander nie będzie już mógł tamować rzeki. Ma mi to wręczyć na piśmie.

— Świetnie, gratuluję. Tylko… może lepiej, żeby Butterfield nie widział cię w moim towarzystwie?

— Pewnie już wie, że zwiałeś, ale nie wiem, jak zareaguje, jeśli pojedziesz razem ze mną na spotkanie w sprawie odebrania nagrody za wysłanie cię do więzienia.

Wade ułożył sobie wygodnie płaszcz pod głową, a gdy już leżał rzekł — Skoro nie potrafimy przewidzieć jego reakcji, lepiej uniknąć tej niezręcznej sytuacji. Nie obrazisz się, jeśli poczekam na was na drodze wyjazdowej z Bisbee. Chciałbym odwieźć cię pod sam dom. Oczywiście nie zamierzam się wpraszać, dopóki nie ustalisz tego z rodziną.

Dan tylko kiwnął głową, opuszczając kapelusz na oczy.

— Niczego ci nie potrzeba?

— Nie, Wade. Idź już spać.


	9. VIII. Evans

Butterfield się nie pojawił. Zostawił nagrodę i dokument o nienaruszalności stanu rzeki w biurze nowego szeryfa, ale nie przybył by osobiście uścisnąć dłoń Danowi. Było to co najmniej dziwne. Szeryf twierdził, że trzy dni temu przybył do Bisbee i w wielkim poruszeniu prosił go by przechował dokument i pieniądze dla Dana Evansa.

— Z jakiegoś powodu nie chciał oddać ich twojej żonie, co moim zdaniem byłoby sensowniejsze — oznajmił stróż prawa.

— Niesłychane… — John pokręcił głową.

— No trudno — wzruszył ramionami detektyw. — Nie będziemy tu stać i czekać na niego, skoro już wiemy, że nie przyjedzie. Jedziemy prosto na twoją farmę, Dan.

— Mam nadzieję, że mama zrobi dobry obiad — William myślami był już przy stole. — Konam z głodu. Doktorze, poprosił pan w liście do Butterfielda by przekazał mamie, kiedy wracamy?

— Oczywiście, Will. A jeśli jesteś bardzo głodny to zostało mi jeszcze kilka suszonych moreli.

— Dzięki doktorze, jakoś wytrzymam.

Milę za miastem ponownie spotkali się z Wadem.

— Co tak szybko? — zapytał zdziwiony, podjeżdżając na swym ognistym ogierze do dyliżansu. Czarna Grzywa dzielnie dreptała za nimi.

— Butterfield się nie pojawił — wyjaśnił Sherlock, także jadący konno obok powozu. Will siedział na koźle, powożenie szło mu całkiem dobrze, więc nie było potrzeby by Wade go zmieniał.

— Nie martw się, Dan. Butterfielda pewno zatrzymały obowiązki kierownika kolei. Przyjedzie do ciebie, jak tylko będzie mógł… — spróbował go pocieszyć bandyta, najwyraźniej dostrzegając jego nietęgą minę.

— Nie o to chodzi… Miał się opiekować Alice i Markiem, jak mnie nie było… 

— Na pewno nic im nie jest. Z tego co powiedział szeryf, Butterfield był tu jeszcze trzy dni temu — Watson poklepał go ramieniu. — Dali sobie radę.

— Tak, pewnie tak… — mruknął bez przekonania, Dan.

— Pojadę przodem i sprawdzę czy wszystko w porządku — zaoferował Sherlock. — Tylko powiedz jak mam jechać.

Dan opisał detektywowi drogę na swoją farmę, a potem patrzył jak jego postać maleje, kiedy galopuje w stronę jego domu. Nie wiedział czemu, ale od momentu wyjścia od szeryfa w Bisbee, zaczął się poważnie niepokoić. Miał bardzo, ale to bardzo złe przeczucia.

R

Już sama mina Sherlocka wystarczyła, żeby mu wszystko powiedzieć. Wszystko, ale to dosłownie wszystko było nie tak. Rozpadło się, rozsypało w pył i straciło sens. Miał ochotę palnąć sobie w łeb na miejscu i zakończyć tę farsę, którą było całe jego życie.

Siedzieli w piątkę przy stole w kuchni, nie odzywając się do siebie ani słowem. Nawet Wade. Dan nie kłopotał się już tym by go odesłać. Wiedział, że nie ma takiej potrzeby, ledwie ujrzał wracającego ze zwiadu detektywa. Wszyscy wydawali się być równie zszokowani jak on, co odrobinę dodawało mu otuchy.

Wciąż rozpamiętywał ostatnie chwile nadziei, kiedy sądził, że może Holmes się pomylił. Widok domu sprawił, że jego serce drgnęło, ale ani Alice ani Mark nie wyszli im na powitanie, a to był zły znak.

Międlił bezwiednie w dłoni list od żony i czytał go raz po raz, jakby się spodziewał, że za którymś z kolei razem jego treść będzie inna.

_Dan, _

_ Kocham cię, ale nie mogę dłużej tak żyć. Grayson Butterfield okazał się miłością mojego życia. Próbowaliśmy to w sobie zdusić, ale nie udało się. Mam nadzieję, że kiedyś mnie zrozumiesz i wybaczysz. William to już niemal dorosły człowiek, jeśli będzie chciał dołączyć do mnie, Marka i Henry’ego, na pewno zdoła nas odnaleźć._

_ Przepraszam, _

_ Alice. _

Był to zaskakująco lakoniczny list, jak na słowo pożegnalne od żony. Jakby Alice pisała to na biegu, bo Butterfield już stał nad nią z bagażami i poganiał.

Sama myśl o tym, że jego żona uciekła z Butterfieldem była wprost niedorzeczna. Już prędzej spodziewałby się, że uwiedzie ją Wade. Tymczasem gapowaty kierownik kolei? Co on w sobie takiego miał, czego nie miał Dan? No bo chyba nie chodziło o pieniądze… A może…

Dan wolał się nad tym zbyt intensywnie nie zastanawiać. Nawet nie wiedział, kiedy, nie przerywając milczenia, Wade wyciągnął skądś butelkę whisky i rozlał każdemu kolejkę.

Dan wychylił swoją od razu i nawet słowem się nie odezwał, gdy jego syn zrobił to samo. Wade nalał mu znowu i Dan znowu wypił wszystko na raz.

Cisza trwała długo, nawet bardzo długo w końcu jednak cichutko odezwał się William — Doktorze Watson, gdzie ma pan te morele?

R

Wade został z nimi, tak samo jak John i Sherlock. Wyglądało na to, że bali się, żeby Dan nie zrobił jakiegoś głupstwa. Ale jedynym głupstwem, jakie Dan zamierzał popełnić była zemsta na Butterfieldzie. Zamierzał go odnaleźć i wyzwać na pojedynek. Jeśli zwycięży, zabierze Alice z powrotem do domu, a jeśli nie, niech jej będzie. Stworzy nową rodzinę z Butterfieldem, podczas gdy on, Dan, będzie gnił w piachu.

— Dan, wiem co ci chodzi po głowie, ale daj sobie z tym spokój — odezwał się Wade, piątego dnia od ich przybycia do domu. — Przynajmniej na razie, dopóki w pełni nie wyzdrowiejesz.

Dan pozostawał milczący przez owe pięć dni, wciąż przetrawiając to co się stało. Ku jego zdziwieniu, William bardzo szybko przeszedł nad tą tragedią do porządku dziennego. Wystarczyło mu, żeby doktor Watson podał im choć raz dziennie coś ciepłego do jedzenia i że matka z Markiem byli bezpieczni. Dla niego nie było aż tak istotne, że zostali z ojcem porzuceni. Najwyraźniej towarzystwo Wade’a rekompensowało mu wszystko, bo odkąd wrócili do domu, chłopak nie odstępował bandyty na krok. Chyba że akurat ujeżdżał swojego nowego rumaka. To były jedyne chwile, gdy rozstawał się z Wadem.

— Sądzisz, że jak wyzdrowieje, będzie mi łatwiej zmierzyć się z przeznaczeniem? A może właśnie mam zamiar ułatwić Butterfieldowi sprawę?

— Nie sądzę, by miał on z tobą szanse, nawet w obecnym stanie. Ale najpierw powinieneś dojść do zdrowia, zanim zaczniesz w ogóle ich szukać. Mogli jechać gdzieś daleko…

Dan rzucił mu mordercze spojrzenie, ale Wade nie zareagował, więc warknął — Nie waż się mówić mi co mam robić.

— Nie mówię ci co masz robić, jedynie staram się dać dobre rady.

— Nikt cię o to nie prosi — sarknął Dan, odwracając się napięcie i wymaszerowując z pokoju. Zszedł na dół i wyszedł z domu z zamiarem przyprowadzenia bydła z pastwiska. Jednak nim zdołał osiodłać konia, pojawił się doktor Watson w fartuchu jego żony i z patelnią w dłoni, oznajmiając mu, że nie jest jeszcze gotów na konne przejażdżki, a poza tym Will właśnie pojechał zająć się stadem.

— Muszę coś robić, żeby zająć myśli.

— Jeśli tak to pomóż mi w kuchni, Sherlock wrócił z miasta i przywiózł sporo jedzenia, które należałoby jakoś przyrządzić.

Dan zgodził się, ale zaraz tego pożałował, bo dołączył do nich Wade. Na szczęście nie mówił wiele. Obaj wykonywali polecenia Johna w pełni pochłonięci pracą. Spędzili w garach całe popołudnie i wieczór, ale było warto, bo przygotowali zapasy jedzenia na co najmniej kilka tygodni. Wypchali spiżarnię soloną wieprzowiną, wędzonymi rybami, plackami kukurydzianymi, grochem i kukurydzą po brzegi. Wade, podczas pracy, co jakiś czas niepewnie zerkał na Dana, jakby się spodziewał, że ten nagle chwyci kilka plastrów mięsa i wskoczy na koń by dopaść swą niewierną żonę i Butterfielda, albo usiłował wychwycić moment, w którym będzie musiał wytrącić mu z ręki ostry nóż, bo Dan postanowi wbić go sobie w serce. Z jednej strony było to odrobinę irytujące, ale z drugiej w jakiś niewytłumaczalny sposób dodawało mu otuchy to, że Wade tak się o niego troszczy. Dziękował losowi, że postawił na jego drodze Johna i Sherlocka, bo ich wsparcie było nieocenione, ale nie potrafił przekląć chwili, w której spotkał Wade’a. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że gdyby nie bandyta, nie zostałby ranny, nie musiał przechodzić długiej rekonwalescencji, a jego żona nie uciekłaby z Butterfieldem, ale jeśli coś takiego było mu pisane, to wolał to przetrwać w towarzystwie Wade’a. Nie mógł nie dziękować opatrzności, że przestępca uciekł z pociągu i jednak do niego wrócił. W tej chwili jego obecność, choć irytująca, dawała Danowi nieocenione poczucie stabilizacji.

— Przydałoby się umyć — mruknął, chowając ostatni kukurydziany placek do spiżarni i otrzepując się z mąki.

— Zagrzeje ci wody na kąpiel — powiedział doktor. — Jak się umyjesz, obejrzę sobie twoje rany, myślę, że nie musisz już nosić opatrunków.

— Świetnie — Dan kiwnął głową i poszedł po balię i mydło.

Kiedy nalali wody do miednicy, doktor wyszedł z pomieszczenia, ale Wade zamarudził jeszcze na progu.

— Nie potrzebujesz pomocy? — zapytał, unosząc jedną brew.

— Nie — odparł krótko Dan.

— Wiesz… — błysnął zębami — teraz już nie musimy się martwić, co powie twoja żona o intymności między nami.

Dan rzucił w niego butem w odpowiedzi. Dla niego ten temat nie nadawał się jeszcze do żartów. Jeszcze długo miał się nie nadawać.


	10. IX. Wade

Minął prawie miesiąc, odkąd wrócili na farmę. Dan fizycznie doszedł do siebie, po jego ranach zostały jedynie blizny. Psychicznie było zdecydowanie gorzej. Wade wiedział, że niejeden człowiek by się załamał pod ciężarem tego, co spotkało Dana, jednak mężczyzna nadal pozostawał przy zdrowych zmysłach. Choć często przesiadywał pogrążony w myślach i zapatrzony w przestrzeń, gdy miał jakieś zajęcie, stawał się na powrót sobą. Mimo to Ben bał się, że przy życiu trzymała go tylko żądza zemsty. Często widywał w oczach Dana ów stalowy błysk, który dotychczas widział jedynie, gdy Dan postanowił, wbrew wszystkim i wszystkiemu odprowadzić go na pociąg do Yumy. Nie wróżyło to niczego dobrego.

William z kolei zdawał się zupełnie nie przejmować tym, że matka odeszła, choć stan ojca jego także odrobinę niepokoił. Kiedy zwierzył się Wade’owi z obaw, że ojciec zechce odebrać sobie życie z rozpaczy, Wade uspokoił go i obiecał, że nie dopuści do tego.

— Nie odejdzie pan, prawda? — zapytał nagle chłopiec, ściszając głos. Siedzieli na schodach prowadzących na ganek, a drzwi domu, w którym byli pozostali były otwarte. — Nie zostawi go pan? Wydaje mi się, że on się jakoś trzyma, tylko dzięki pana obecności.

— Oczywiście, że nie odjadę, dopóki oboje z ojcem będziecie sobie życzyć tutaj mojej obecności, ale przeceniasz moje zasługi. Nie zapominaj, że gdyby nie doktor Watson dawno padlibyśmy z głodu.

— Pamiętam o tym, ale nie samym chlebem żyje człowiek, panie Wade.

Mały sięgnął po książkę, którą czytał wcześniej.

— _Niepohamowany Bandyta_? —Wade przeczytał tytuł uśmiechając się pod nosem. — Po co ci to czytać? Sam przeżyłeś lepsze przygody.

William wzruszył ramionami — Lubię tę książkę.

Wade znowu się uśmiechnął i podniósł ze schodów, tarmosząc włosy dzieciaka.

— Niech ci będzie, czytaj sobie, ja idę coś zjeść.

Miał już wejść do domu, gdy William zwrócił się do niego ponownie.

— Panie Wade… chyba ktoś tu jedzie…

Bandyta odwrócił się i spojrzał w stronę drogi. Rzeczywiście, w oddali majaczyło kilka nadjeżdżających sylwetek.

— Lepiej idź po ojca, Will — zakomenderował. — Mam złe przeczucia.

Chwilę potem Dan, Sherlock i John stali już obok niego.

— To Hollander — oznajmił Evans, już z daleka rozpoznając sylwetkę swego byłego wierzyciela.

— Czego on tu chce? — zdziwił się doktor. — Przecież oddałeś mu pieniądze.

— Może mu mało — mruknął Dan. — Takim zawsze mało…

— Ben, schowaj się — polecił Sherlock odkładając fajkę. — Lepiej, żeby nikt cię tu nie widział.

Wade niechętnie wykonał polecenie, ale nie zamierzał dać się całkowicie wykluczyć. Ukrył się za domem i nadstawił ucha, gotów wkroczyć w każdej chwili, jeśli będzie taka potrzeba. Wkrótce goście, a było ich czterech, dotarli pod drzwi domu. Hollander przywitał się, dość grzecznie, jak na niego i oznajmił, że ma pewną sprawę do omówienia z Danem na osobności. Gospodarz zaprosił go do środka, a Wade cicho podkradł się do otwartego okna, żeby móc wszystko słyszeć.

— Wzbogaciłeś się ostatnimi czasy, Evans — zaczął Hollander. — Żona dała nogę do Willcox z Butterfieldem, masz mniej gęb do wyżywienia, chyba że tuczysz też tych przyjezdnych… Mniejsza z tym. W związku z poprawą twojej sytuacji majątkowej, uznałem, że powinienem naliczyć większy procent od sumy, którą pożyczyłeś.

Zapadła cisza.

— Nie miej tak zaciętej miny Evans, pamiętaj, że nadal mogę odebrać ci tę ziemię. Wystarczy tylko jedno moje słowo.

— Nie dam ci żadnych pieniędzy, spłaciłem dług, zostaw mnie w spokoju.

— To jest kwestia, która nie podlega dyskusji. Nie przyszedłem tu negocjować, a jedynie oznajmić jakie są fakty.

— Wynoś się! — warknął Dan.

— Dobrze — kontynuował niezrażony Hollander — w takim razie co powiesz na to, że twojemu synalkowi może przydarzyć się jakiś przykry wypadek, jeśli nie będziesz współpracował? Chyba nie chcesz, żeby też został kaleką, jak ty?

Dan nie odpowiedział, ale trudno się dziwić, nie miał zbyt wiele czasu. Wade po ostatnich słowach Hollandera wskoczył do środka przez otwarte okno, wyciągnął pistolet i nie zastanawiając się ani minuty, strzelił mu prosto w twarz.

Nie zdążył nawet spojrzeć na Dana, by sprawdzić, jak zareagował, gdy na dźwięk wystrzału, do izby wpadła pozostała trójka kompanów Hollandera. Trzy lufy pistoletów zostały wycelowane prosto w Wade’a. Zdążył zestrzelić dwóch, ale trzecia wypaliła dokładnie w tym samym momencie, w którym zdjął jej właściciela. Kula trafiła go w biodro, Ben złapał się za nie, upadając ciężko na podłogę.

— Wade! — usłyszał wrzask Dana, a w chwilę potem przyjaciel już się nad nim pochylał.

— Spokojnie, nic mi nie będzie.

— Pozwól mi zerknąć — dosłownie z znikąd pojawił się doktor Watson. Odsłonił jego bok i odetchnął z ulgą. — To tylko otarcie, kula nie wbiła się w ciało. Zaraz to opatrzę.

— Świetnie, ale co my teraz zrobimy? — jęknął Sherlock, przestępując nad świeżymi trupami. — Nie, Will, ty tu nie wchodź. Lepiej zostań na zewnątrz.

— Czemu to zrobiłeś, Ben?! — jęknął Dan.

— Zrobiłem i już, masz problem z głowy.

— Problem to się dopiero zaczął — prychnął Sherlock. — Dan może zostać posądzony o zabójstwo, durniu! Musimy zabrać stąd ciała i lepiej módl się, żeby Hollander nikomu nie powiedział, dokąd jechał.

Po szybkiej naradzie, załadowali martwe ciała na wóz. Wade, Dan i Sherlock wyruszyli pod osłoną nocy, a doktor i William zostali w domu. Na początku mieli zamiar porzucić zwłoki przy drodze, tak żeby natknął się na nie jakiś przypadkowy wędrowiec, ale uznali, że przez noc mogą rozszarpać je zwierzęta, więc uznali, iż najlepszym pomysłem będzie pozostawienie ciał w wozie i porzucenie go a granicy miasteczka.

Dan był na Wade’a wściekły. Zabicie Hollandera zapewne by mu darował, ale to, że ukatrupił jeszcze trójkę innych, przekraczało jego zdolności wybaczania. Cóż z tego, że byli to pomagierzy Hollandera, który zapewne byli tak samo zdegenerowani i okrutni jak Tucker. Poza tym, jeśli on by ich nie zabił, to oni z pewnością zabiliby jego. Te argumenty jednak nie docierały do Dana. Znowu nadchodziło niebezpieczeństwo w postaci jego niechęci, z którą Wade nie miał ochoty ponownie się mierzyć. Jedynym słusznym wyjściem z sytuacji było odwrócenie jego uwagi.

— Słyszałeś co powiedział? — zagadnął Ben, wskazując na ciało Hollandera. Dan go zignorował, więc dodał — Willcox. — Tym razem farmer drgnął nieznacznie. Wade, siląc się na spokojny ton zapytał — Czy czujesz się już na siłach by odnaleźć żonę, Dan?

R

— Lepiej, żeby Dana nie było tu przez najbliższych kilka dni. Wtedy nikt nie będzie go podejrzewał… — odezwał się Ben, gdy wrócili do domu i cała czwórka naradzała się przy stole w kuchni, nad kieliszkami whisky. — A przy okazji załatwi pewną sprawę…

— Jeśli masz na myśli zemstę na Butterfieldzie, to nie sądzę, żeby to był najlepszy pomysł — prychnął Watson. — Skąd przypuszczenie, że są akurat w Willcox?

— Sam Hollander tak powiedział, zanim Ben go wysłał na tamten świat — poinformował Dan.

— A ty oczywiście uwierzyłeś? Nie sądzisz, że mógł cię tylko podpuszczać?

— Nie wiem, ale i tak zamierzam to sprawdzić.

— Jeśli Dan chce jechać, to ja jadę razem z nim — oznajmił Wade.

— To chyba oczywiste, że jeśli Dan postanowi ruszyć do Willcox wszyscy będziemy mu towarzyszyć… — odrzekł Sherlock.

— Nie oczekuję tego od was.

— To nie zmienia faktu, że niejako naszą winą jest sytuacja, w której się znalazłeś. Gdybyśmy byli mądrzy, przywieźlibyśmy twoją żonę i syna do Contention, gdy leżałeś ranny i nie byłoby całej sprawy.

— Sherlock ma rację, tak powinniśmy byli zrobić, ale kto mógł przewidzieć, że Butterfield jest niegodnym zaufania, dwulicowym, podstępnym, cholernym…

— John, nie pij już więcej — Sherlock odebrał mu kieliszek, który doktor opróżnił dopiero w połowie i sam wychylił resztę do dna.

— Hej! Ty draniu!

— Nie wrzeszcz, bo obudzisz Williama. 

Wade sięgnął po butelkę by nalać Watsonowi drugą kolejkę, zastanawiając się nad tym, czego nikt nie chciał powiedzieć na głos, ale o czym zapewne wszyscy myśleli. Przecież Butterfield nie porwał Alice, sama zdecydowała się z nim uciec. Ale z drugiej strony, czy można było ją winić?

— Jeśli chcemy jechać, musimy wyruszyć jeszcze przed świtem — odezwał się ignorując walczących o kieliszek Sherlocka i Johna. — Powinniśmy też ominąć Bisbee szerokim łukiem.

Wypili drugą kolejkę i z ociąganiem zabrali się za pakowanie. Dan poszedł obudzić Willa. Nie był zbyt chętny, żeby zabierać syna na tę upokarzającą wyprawę, ale przecież mały nie mógł zostać sam.

R

Opuścili farmę w różowawej poświacie poprzedzającej wzejście słońca. Zabrali ze sobą konie Hollandera i jego przydupasów z zamiarem sprzedania ich po drodze.

William pędził przodem, galopując na szczęśliwym Rudym. Tuż za nim jechał Sherlock na swej gniadej klaczy, prowadząc za sobą konie Hollandera i ludzi. John i Dan trzymali się za nim, rozmawiając półgłosem. Wyglądało na to, że doktor nadal próbuje odwieść Evansa od jego planu zemsty.

— Wyzwiesz go na pojedynek i co? Z pewnością go zabijesz. Oczekujesz, że wtedy twoja żona do ciebie wróci? Że wszystko będzie tak jak dawniej? — Dan nie odpowiadał, ale Watson i tak cierpliwie perswadował dalej.

Wade zamykał wycieczkę, jadąc na Czarnej Grzywie, której noga już dawno się zagoiła, pochłonięty myślami. Czekała ich co najmniej trzydniowa przeprawa przez prerię nim dotrą do Willcox. Oczywiście, wolałby, gdyby Dan zostawił żonę i Butterfielda w spokoju, wtedy on, Wade, mógłby zostać na farmie z nim i Williamem już na zawsze. Ale jeśli rzeczywiście dojdzie do pojedynku i Dan zabije Butterfielda, to może Alice jednak zdecyduje się wrócić do domu. A wtedy co z nim? Gdzie pójdzie? Co będzie dalej robił? Jak na razie nie miał odpowiedzi na te pytania. Zaczął żałować pochopnie rzuconych słów. W końcu sam podpuścił Dana, by ruszyli do Willcox.


	11. X. Evans

Drugi dzień podróży, był taki sam jak pierwszy. Doktor Watson bez przerwy próbował ich zawrócić, choć byli już niemal w połowie drogi, Sherlock co jakiś czas przyłączał się do jego apeli, Wade był dziwnie milczący, a William sprawiał wrażenie, jakby był na wycieczce krajoznawczej, a nie na wyprawie w celu przywiezienia matki z powrotem do domu.

Tego dnia wjechali na terytorium Indian, a to oznaczało, że muszą bardzo uważać. Sherlock uznał, że najlepiej będzie nie robić już postoju tylko przeć do przodu aż dotrą do celu.

Tak też zrobili.

Willcox było stosunkowo dużym miastem, zdecydowanie większym niż Contention. Nic dziwnego, że to tutaj ukryli się Butterfield i Alice, w tym tłumie naprawdę ciężko było kogoś znaleźć.

Wjechali do miasta późnym popołudniem trzeciego dnia podróży. Byli tak zmęczeni, że skierowali się od razu do pierwszego, lepszego hotelu. Niestety, wolne były jedynie dwa pokoje dwuosobowe, ale uznali, że wszystko im jedno, ważne było, żeby się wyspać. Sherlock i John wylądowali w jednym pokoju, a Dan, Ben i William w drugim. Ojciec i syn dostali łóżko, a Wade zrobił sobie posłanie z wszystkich kocy i poduszek jakie znalazł, na podłodze. Dan, nim sam zdążył zapaść w sen, usłyszał jego chrapanie.

Rankiem, gdy doprowadzali się nieco do porządku po trzydniowej podróży, zeszli na śniadanie do restauracji hotelowej. Czekali już tam na nich John i Sherlock z miną zdradzającą, że czegoś się dowiedział, podczas gdy oni zajęci byli toaletą.

— Są tutaj, Dan. Popytałem trochę i Butterfield wynajął jeden z domów w samym centrum miasta.

— Wiesz który dokładnie?

— Tak.

— Świetnie. Zaprowadzisz mnie tam.

— Chyba nas — wtrącił Wade. — Ale może najpierw zjedzmy śniadanie? Nie znoszę pojedynków o honor na czczo. 

R

Dan zapukał do drzwi domu wskazanego przez Sherlocka. U jego boku stał Wade. Detektyw, doktor i syn obserwowali ich z dystansu.

— Dzień dobry — otworzyła im starsza kobieta, zapewne gospodyni. — W czym mogę pomóc?

— Dzień dobry — przywitał się grzecznie Dan, uchylając ronda kapelusza. — My do Butterfielda.

— Pana nie ma w domu, poszedł z panią i synem do znajomych.

Dan i Wade spojrzeli po sobie.

— Z panią?

— I z synem? — powtórzyli za gospodynią w osłupieniu.

— A więc już zdążyli wziąć ślub? — Evans pokręcił głową z niedowierzaniem.

— Panowie kim są, jeśli można spytać? — gospodyni nagle spojrzała na nich podejrzliwie.

— Starymi znajomymi — odparł Wade, uśmiechając się do kobiety. — Skoro ich nie ma, to może wpadniemy innym razem. Do zobaczenia.

Złapał Dana za ramię i odciągnął od drzwi. Zeszli z ganku i w milczeniu dołączyli do reszty towarzyszy.

— I co? — zapytał Sherlock. — Jednak tu nie mieszkają?

— Mieszkają, ale wyszli w odwiedziny — odparł ostrożnie Wade, spoglądając na Dana.

— Nie mogli wziąć ślubu… przecież Alice musiałaby najpierw mieć rozwód — mruknął farmer w zamyśleniu.

— Butterfield ma kasę, mógł wszystko załatwić…

— Wzięli ślub? — Wiliam szeroko otworzył oczy. — Naprawdę, tato?

— Na to wygląda.

— Dobra, słuchajcie nie stójmy tu tak. Wracamy do hotelu, przyjdziemy później, kiedy wrócą.

— Idźcie beze mnie, dołączę do was za kilka chwil — powiedział Dan.

— Niby czemu? — Wade łypnął na niego podejrzliwie.

— Chciałbym przez chwilę pobyć sam — odrzekł.

— Jasna sprawa, ale ja zamierzam ci towarzyszyć.

— Nie ma mowy. Idź do hotelu Ben, niedługo przyjdę.

— Co chcesz zrobić, Dan?

— Nic. Przysięgam. Muszę tylko zebrać myśli.

Wade w końcu kiwnął głową.

— Niech ci będzie. Tylko błagam, nie rób głupstw.

— To ty tu jesteś od robienia głupstw, Wade.

Poszło mu zdecydowanie za łatwo. Na wszelki wypadek udał, że oddala się od domu Butterfielda, gdyby jego towarzysze patrzyli w ślad za nim. Obszedł kilka budynków dookoła, by znowu znaleźć się przed tymi samymi drzwiami i znowu do nich zapukać. Ponownie otworzyła mu gospodyni, tym razem jednak nie była już tak uprzejma.

— I znowu pan? Państwo jeszcze nie wrócili, ale przekaże im…

— Może mi pani powiedzieć, — przerwał jej od razu Dan — gdzie mieszkają ci znajomi, do których udali się w odwiedziny?

R

Dom znajomych Butterfielda znajdował się pięć minut drogi od jego własnego domu. Dan dotarł tam akurat w momencie, gdy świeżo upieczeni państwo Butterfield żegnali się w progu z gospodarzami. Wyciągnął z kieszeni rewolwer.

— Dziękujemy Patrick, dzięki za wszystko — Butterfield z szerokim uśmiechem dotknął ronda kapelusza palcami i podał ramię Alice, która wyglądała jak ktoś zupełnie inny. Jej twarz promieniała szczęściem, zniknęły z niej wszelkie troski, ubrana w jasnozieloną, elegancką i zapewne drogą jak cholera sukienkę wyglądała zjawiskowo, jak prawdziwa dama. Dan, gdyby nie wiedział, że to ona, nigdy by jej nie rozpoznał. A Mark? Mark stał obok nich, ciągnąc suknię matki i ponaglając by szli już do domu. Był znudzony wizytą, ale najwyraźniej prócz nudy nie doskwierało mu nic innego. On także wyglądał całkiem odmiennie niż gdy Dan widział go po raz ostatni. Widać było, że nie żałują mu jedzenia, chłopiec przestał być już tak przeraźliwie chudy, jego cera przestała być chorobliwie blada, a stała się rumiana. Dan odniósł także wrażenie, że syn podrósł kilka cali.

— Jest nam bardzo miło gościć ciebie, twoją uroczą żonę i syna — odezwał się mężczyzna stojący w progu domu. — Wpadajcie jak najczęściej.

— Alice, nie zapomnij o jutrzejszym spotkaniu w kole kobiet — zawołała za nimi dama, która stała u boku gospodarza. — Koniecznie przyprowadź Marka, musi poznać chłopców Sary.

— Oczywiście, do zobaczenia Fanny — Alice pomachała im po raz ostatni, po czym razem z Butterfield odwrócili się i ruszyli w stronę domu, czule przytuleni do siebie. Mark zawołał jeszcze — Do widzenia państwu. Proszę pamiętać, że czarny szczeniaczek jest zarezerwowany dla mnie!

Gospodarze ze śmiechem zapewnili go, że o tym nie zapomną i zniknęli we wnętrzu domu.

Jeśli Dan chciał się ujawnić, była to najodpowiedniejsza chwila, Butterfield, Alice i Mark zaraz dotrą do jego kryjówki, a na ulicy nie było akurat zbyt wielu przechodniów. Jednak, gdy patrzył na ten sielankowy obrazek, nie mógł się przemóc, żeby swoją obecnością go zepsuć.

Nie sądził, że będzie kiedykolwiek oglądał żonę, przytuloną w taki sposób do innego mężczyzny. Rozpadał się na drobne kawałeczki z rozpaczy od tego widoku, ale jednocześnie zdawał sobie sprawę, że przy nim Alice nigdy nie wyglądała na taką szczęśliwą. Nawet na samym początku ich małżeństwa, kiedy jeszcze byli w sobie szaleńczo zakochani… Albo tak im się zdawało.

Obserwował, jak Mark potyka się i przewraca, a Butterfield i Alice oboje doskakują do niego i z ogromną nadopiekuńczością sprawdzają czy nic mu nie jest. Chłopiec jednak obśmiał swój upadek i radośnie pobiegł dalej, a państwo Butterfield, po pełnym czułości spojrzeniu w oczy, skwitowali całe zajście pocałunkiem.

Dan opuścił rewolwer i schował się głębiej w cień budynku, za którym się ukrywał. Jego stopa nagle natrafiła na przeszkodę. Obrócił się i stanął twarzą w twarz z Wadem, który najwyraźniej przez cały czas go śledził. Musiał wślizgnąć się do zaułka od drugiej strony i zapewne także był świadkiem tej sielanki.

Chwycił Dana za dłoń, w której ów trzymał rewolwer i odebrał mu go. Evans nie sprzeciwił się temu. 

— Wracamy do domu, Dan — powiedział, chowając pistolet do kieszeni.

R

Dan nawet nie wiedział jak znalazł się z powrotem w hotelu. Wade posadził go przy stole w barze i zamówił im butelkę whisky.

Evans spojrzał na niego spode łba.

— Nie mam ochoty — powiedział.

— To ci pomoże, przynajmniej na chwilę — bandyta wzruszył ramionami nalewając mu kolejkę. Dan dla świętego spokoju opróżnił kieliszek. Alkohol przyjemnie rozgrzewał, co rzeczywiście pomogło, bo czuł się jakby w brzuchu miał bryłę lodu.

— Wiedziałem, że tak będzie… — westchnął. — Wiedziałem, że nie dam rady, kiedy ich zobaczę razem…

— Dan, obaj wiemy, że to nie kwestia tego, że nie dałeś rady. Po prostu dokonałeś pewnego wyboru. Pozwoliłeś swojej żonie i synowi na lepsze życie, niż sam mógłbyś im zapewnić. Widząc ich szczęśliwych, pozwoliłeś im odejść. To bardzo szlachetne z twojej strony.

Dan nie odezwał się, wciąż trudno było mu uwierzyć, że to wszystko dzieje się naprawdę. Nie sądził, że zobaczy Alice taką szczęśliwą.

— Dan. Dan, posłuchaj mnie! Nie dręcz się już tym. To historia, są szczęśliwi i bezpieczni, ma się nimi kto zająć, a ty powinieneś teraz skupić się na sobie i Williamie…

— William! — krzyknął Dan, bo właśnie coś sobie uświadomił. — Nawet go nie zapytałem, czy będzie chciał zostać z matką. W końcu w liście napisała, że może do nich dołączyć… — kiedy to powiedział, przeraził się nie na żarty. — Boże jedyny, zostanę zupełnie sam.

— Po pierwsze nie zostaniesz sam, gamoniu! Ja się nigdzie nie wybieram — powiedział bandyta, dolewając mu whisky. — A po drugie to sam rozmawiałem o tym z Williamem i ustaliliśmy, że żaden z nas na pewno cię dobrowolnie nie opuści.

Dan po raz kolejny wychylił cały kieliszek na raz i mruknął — Miałby lepiej z matką i Butterfieldem.

— Dla niego to bez znaczenia. Chce zostać z nami… to jest z tobą.

Dan rzucił mu pełne konsternacji spojrzenie, ale alkohol już zdążył zamroczyć mu mózg na tyle, że uznał, iż najlepiej nie zastanawiać się zbyt długo nad niektórymi szczegółami wypowiedzi Wade’a.

— Zdaje się, że ostatnio William woli rozmawiać z tobą niż ze mną — nie było to oskarżenie, a jedynie ponure stwierdzenie faktu. — Pewno wolałby żebyś to ty był jego ojcem.

— To nie tak Dan. Chłopak się zwyczajnie o ciebie martwi i on, w przeciwieństwie do ciebie, rozumie, że zależy mi na tobie tak samo, jak jemu. Darzymy uczuciem jedną osobę, więc niejako mamy wspólne interesy.

Nim Dan zdążył cokolwiek odpowiedzieć, czy w ogóle zrozumieć sens tej wypowiedzi, do ich stolika, nagle dosiedli się Sherlock, John i William.

— Tu jesteście — zawołał Sherlock. — To co, idziemy jeszcze raz?

— Już nie trzeba — odparł Wade, dając barmanowi znak, że potrzebują więcej kieliszków.

— Jak to? — zdziwił się Will.

— Twoja matka i Mark są szczęśliwi, zdrowi i kochani. Sądzę, że powinniśmy pozwolić im trwać w tym szczęściu a nie zmuszać do powrotu do domu — wyjaśnił synowi Dan.

— Widziałeś ich?

— Tak. Jest im naprawdę dobrze z Butterfieldem. Jeśli zechcesz ty także możesz do nich dołączyć.

Nie uszło uwadze Dana, że William i Ben wymienili szybkie spojrzenia. Wyglądało na to, że przez cały czas wszyscy spiskują za jego plecami. Jednak zrozumiał już, że spisek jego starszego syna i Wade’a ma na celu jedynie jego dobro.

— Nie zostawię cię tato, nawet jeśli każesz mi odejść.

Dan spojrzał na Wade’a, którego mina zdawała się mówić „A nie mówiłem?”

— Czyli wracamy? — zapytał John.

— Tak.

— W takim razie musimy wam coś powiedzieć. Sherlock i ja uzgodniliśmy, że najwyższy czas na nas. Pora nam wracać na północ.

— Rozumiem. Kiedy chcecie ruszać?

— Nie zamierzamy was zostawiać samych, wrócimy z wami do Bisbee. Dopiero tam się odłączymy.

R

Wyruszyli następnego dnia o świcie. Większość drogi przebyli w ponurym milczeniu. Dan czuł się pokonany i nie miał ochoty na niezobowiązujące pogawędki. Reszta towarzyszy, jakby rozumiejąc jego potrzebę milczenia, nie starała się wciągnąć go na siłę w rozmowę, za co był im wdzięczny.

Słońce zaczynało chylić się już ku zachodowi i ktoś wspomniał o noclegu, gdy nagle ogromna strzała przeszyła powietrze tuż przy uchu Williama.

— Cholera! — wrzasnął Sherlock, zawracając konia i rozglądając się dookoła. — Indianie!

— Szybko, za skały! — krzyknął John, wskazując pobliskie skupisko skalne. W powietrzu śmignęło kilka kolejnych strzał.

— Nie! Uciekamy! — rozkazał Wade nieznoszącym sprzeciwu tonem. — Pełen galop, ale już!

Posłuchali go. Spięli konie i ruszyli przed siebie najszybciej jak się dało. Niestety za nimi ruszył pościg, wypuszczając coraz liczniejsze strzały. Dan odwrócił się i dostrzegł około tuzina Indian, gnających za nimi. Zaklął szpetnie pod nosem, wyciągając broń.

— Spokojnie — Wade sięgnął po swój rewolwer i po chwili z pościgu odpadło czworo.

— Nieźle — pochwalił go Dan, po czym sam zestrzelił dwóch.

Pozostali przy życiu Indianie, nagle jakby zrozumieli, że bez broni palnej nie mają zbyt wielkich szans i odpuścili pogoń.

— No, udało się — odetchnął Wade. — Nie sądziłem, że tak szybko odpuszczą.

— Dan! — przerażony krzyk Sherlocka, uzmysłowił im, że jednak się nie udało. Spojrzeli znowu przed siebie, na detektywa, stojącego już przy Rudym. W jego ramiona osuwał się właśnie bezwładnie William. Z jego pleców sterczała zakończona czerwonymi lotkami strzała.

— William! — Dan zeskoczył z konia i przypadł do syna. Tuż za nim podążał Wade. Razem z Sherlockiem położyli chłopca na boku na ziemi. — Doktorze! — zawołał Evans, ale Watson już był przy nich i oglądał ranę Williama.

— Wbiła się tuż pod łopatką. Nie wygląda na to, że rana jest głęboka, ale jeśli strzała przebiła płuco… — nie był w stanie dokończyć tej myśli. — William, słyszysz mnie?

— Tak doktorze… — sapnął chłopiec.

— Będę musiał ją wyjąć, może zaboleć.

— Dobrze.

— Uwaga… Trzy, dwa, jeden… — John wprawnym ruchem wyciągnął strzałę odrzucił ją na bok. — Odsłońcie ranę — polecił, podczas gdy sam sięgnął do swej torby z apteczką. Obejrzał dokładnie ranę Williama, potem przemył ją swoim cuchnącym płynem i zakrył opatrunkiem.

— Możesz oddychać Will? — zapytał.

— Tak — chłopak pokiwał głową.

— Dobrze, to znaczy, że nic ci nie będzie…

Wszyscy odetchnęli z ulgą na te słowa. Dan przytulił syna do piersi z trudem powstrzymując łzy. Gdyby teraz stracił i jego…

— Tato, udusisz mnie — wymamrotał chłopiec.

— Przepraszam… po prostu przez chwilę myślałem, że cię stracę…

— No co ty, Dan. Zapomniałeś, że doktor jest cudotwórcą? — zaśmiał się ……..głośno Wade. Widać było, że jemu także ulżyło.

— Tym razem to nie moja zasługa — powiedział skromnie Watson. — Will po prostu miał szczęście.

— Ruszajmy dalej — przerwał im Holmes. — Lepiej nie zostawać w tych stronach zbyt długo. Jak widać jadąc w tamtą stronę mieliśmy sporo szczęścia. 

R

Wycieńczeni, po całonocnej i niemal całodziennej przeprawie, zatrzymali się na nocleg jakieś trzydzieści mil od Bisbee. Uzgodnili, że przejadą przez miasteczko i dowiedzą się co z trupami Hollandera i reszty, a potem Sherlock i John pojadą w swoją stronę a Dan, William i Wade w swoją. Doktor martwił się, że zostawi Willa rannego, ale chłopak skarżył się jedynie na lekki ból, poza tym czuł się dobrze, więc Dan uznał, że nie ma potrzeby zatrzymywać z tego powodu Johna i Sherlocka.

Dotarłszy do Bisbee następnego ranka, dowiedzieli się w saloonie, że Hollander i jego ludzie już zostali pochowani, a podejrzanymi w sprawie ich zabójstwa są jacyś przejezdni, którzy, jak się okazało, mieli z Hollanderem na pieńku. Jednak nim Dan zdążył się przejąć tym, że ktoś zostanie niesłusznie ukarany, barmanka Emma uspokoiła go, że podejrzani jakby zapadli się pod ziemię i nikt nie może ich znaleźć.

— I jak? — zapytał Wade, który czekał na nich poza miastem w obawie, że zostanie przez kogoś rozpoznany.

— Wszystko w porządku. Nie wyjaśnią tej sprawy nigdy — uspokoił go Sherlock.

— Zatem, co? Chyba przyszedł czas, żeby się pożegnać — westchnął John zeskakując z konia. Wszyscy poszli za jego przykładem i po kolei uściskali się jak bracia. — Świetnie było was poznać, mam nadzieję, że o nas nie zapomnicie, bo my na pewno będziemy was pamiętać.

— Oby wasze drogi okazały się już o wiele mniej wyboiste niż do tej pory — dodał Sherlock.

— A wasze na tyle kręte, byście jeszcze kiedyś do nas zawitali — zaśmiał się Dan. — Dziękujemy za wszystko.

— To my dziękujemy za to, że nie pozwoliliście nam się tutaj nudzić — powiedział Sherlock. — Do zobaczenia, mam nadzieję!

— Uważaj na siebie Will. Jeśli będziesz się stosował do moich zaleceń, rana zagoi się w ciągu tygodnia.

Odjechali, machając im jeszcze z oddali. Wkrótce jednak zniknęli z zasięgu wzroku i pozostała trójka ruszyła by pokonać ostatnie mile dzielące ich od farmy.

— Nareszcie w domu — westchnął William, gdy ich oczom wreszcie ukazała się ich ziemia. Chłopiec popędził konia i pogalopował do domu pierwszy.

Dan i Ben zostali sami. Farmer uznał, że jest to idealny moment na rozmowę.

— Mówiłeś poważnie, wtedy w hotelu? — zapytał.

— Masz na myśli to, że cię nie opuszczę aż do śmierci?

— Choć przez chwilę nie żartuj, Ben. Chcę wiedzieć, czy mogę ci zaufać? Czy ja i William możemy na ciebie liczyć?

Wade zatrzymał konia i zapytał — Jeszcze masz wątpliwości?

— Chcę to usłyszeć oficjalnie z twoich ust.

— A może lepiej podpiszę cyrograf?

— Wade.

— Dobrze, już dobrze. Uwierz mi, Dan, już od dawna ty i twój syn jesteście dla mnie jak rodzina. Zostanę z wami tak długo, jak będziecie mnie tu chcieli. Możecie mi obaj zaufać i zawsze będziecie mogli na mnie liczyć.

I Dan uwierzył.


	12. Epilog

Dan i William siedzieli na stopniach ganku, spoglądając na zachodzące słońce. Kolejny pracowity dzień dobiegł końca, ukończyli budowę stodoły, która była dwa razy większa niż poprzednia.

— Co myślisz o tym, żeby teraz rozbudować nasz dom? — zapytał Will. — Pomyślałem, że dobrze byłoby gdybyśmy mieli więcej miejsca, kiedy doktor Watson i Sherlock przyjadą do nas w odwiedziny na Święta. Zwłaszcza, że tym razem przybędzie z nimi pani doktorowa.

— Niezła myśl. Moglibyśmy dobudować jeden pokoik gościnny. Akurat do Świąt pewnie się uwiniemy.

— Panowie zapraszam — zawołał ich Wade z domu.

— Nareszcie — ucieszył się William. Pierwszy się podniósł i wpadł do kuchni jeszcze nim ojciec zdołał wstać ze schodów. — Mmm, ale pachnie. Co to? — zapytał Wade’a, który właśnie stawiał na stole talerze z jedzeniem.

— To danie według jednego z przepisów, które zostawił nam doktor — wołowina w rozmarynie i czosnku. Przyniesiesz sztućce Will?

— Jasne — chłopiec sięgnął do szuflady. W tej samej chwili do kuchni wszedł Dan.

— Też mam jakoś pomóc?

— Nie, Dan, ty już siadaj. Należy ci się dziś chwila odpoczynku.

Evans zachichotał — Zachowujesz się jak przykładna żona, Ben.

— Potraktuję to jako komplement — Wade błysnął zębami. — Mam nadzieję, że będzie wam smakowało — dodał po chwili, gdy William wrócił ze sztućcami, a Dan odmówił modlitwę.

Wystarczyło kilka kęsów, żeby wszyscy zgodnie stwierdzili, że danie jest wybitne.

— Wyrobiłeś się Ben, nie powiem — przyznał Dan. — Chyba zgłosimy cię do tegorocznego konkursu kulinarnego z okazji festynu. Stanowisz poważną konkurencję dla pani McGregor.

— Dzięki, Dan — Wade uśmiechnął się szeroko, posyłając mu przez stół przeciągłe spojrzenie. —Twoje pochwały są dla mnie bardzo cenne, jak wiesz.

— Błagam — jęknął William. — Pozwólcie mi zjeść, potem pójdę do Rudego i będziecie mogli sobie słodzić do woli.

— William, przestań — Dan pokręcił głową, wzdychając, ale w tym samym momencie Wade, z szelmowskim uśmieszkiem na ustach, powiedział:

— Dobra, a jeśli obiecasz, że nie wrócisz przez godzinę, dostaniesz dokładkę.

**Koniec**


End file.
